Ninjas of FairyTail
by abc27
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sucked in Tobi's sharingan during 5 kage summit but end up in Earth land thanks to the powers shared by Itachi to the both of them. Read on as they join Fairy tail. Sasuke x Erza ; Naruto x Mira. (weakened Sasuke and Naruto initially... adjusting their bodies to ethernanos and stuff, but Later God-like Naruto & Sasuke...most probably after Tenrou arc)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sasuke Uchiha

This is my first fanfiction. I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail

I am new to writing. So any reviews are welcome which help to improve my writing to make the story enjoyable to us all.

if you are reading this now, the starting chapters may seem rushed and a bit sloppy. It gets better later on. Naruto and Sasuke are weakened initially(read about it in the summary). So, the starting few arcs may have Ft members taking the big role while Naruto and Sasuke play the support role.

* * *

 **Land of Samurais,**

Sasuke stood at the entrance of the five kage room staring at the Tsuchikage.

"Boy. I have no grudge against you but this shinobi world wants you dead. So long!". The old man flying in the air said. He brought his palms together.

" **Particle style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu."**

Then a huge cube like structure engulfed Sasuke and there was an explosion within. When the dust cleared out, there was no trace of Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE!" Karin shouted as she sat helplessly watching her crush, or love if you call it vanish.

After seeing no remains of Sasuke left" Sasuke's chakra is… gone . It can't be..."

"Your right. He is dead. I've disassembled his body at near molecular level. Your next" Tsuchikage said as he watched the poor girl on the verge of tears.

Then there were some footsteps heard. Few people came rushing in.

"Where is Sasuke?" a furious Raikage shouted standing alongside with Gaara, the fifth Kazekage and his siblings followed by Darui and Shee. The Mizukage walked in just then. She was in the other room few moments ago battling Sasuke before White Zetsu intervened.

"Tsuchikage! Where is Sasuke?" the Raikage asked him.

"I turned him into dust" Tsuchikage said with a grin on his face.

"What?! I wanted to do that. You had no right to-" the Raikage shouted.

"You still ... have a chance"

They all heard a husky voice. It was from none of them. They turned to check the source of the voice. A man appeared out of a vortex wearing an orange mask with a hole which made only his right eye visible. He was wearing a black cloak with red cloud patterns. Yes, he was wearing the Akatsuki robe. He was carrying Sasuke on his shoulder who lay unconscious.

"My name is Uchiha Madara. I have something I want to explain to you all. Then I'll ask you all a question." the masked man said, revealing his right sharingan as the other people present there gasped at what they saw.

Then he sucked Sasuke into his right eye.

"You! Revive Sasuke" He said and sucked Karin in as well.

"What is this place?" Karin said waking up in Tobi's dimension. It was a rather dull and dark place having lot of blocks. She took note of her surroundings before-

"But wait a sec! Where is Sasuke?"

Tobi realized that something went wrong. He couldn't sense Sasuke's presence in his dimension.

'I am able to detect only the girl's chakra. What happened to him' Tobi thought as he sat down.' Can't help it. I'll have to think about it later.' _  
_

"Now then, let me start by telling you the legend of the Sage of six paths" Tobi said drawing the attention of the people whoever were left in the kage room after the recent events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **YEAR 784(Unknown Place)**

Sasuke woke up from his unconsciousness. He woke up in some strange forest.

' _AM I dead? I don't think so. My body hurts every bit. I wonder how much pain Itachi had to go through.' Sasuke thought as he experienced a lot of pain in his eyes and body.  
_

 _'I definitely shouldn't overuse the Mangekyou'_

His thoughts were interrupted. A person wearing weird clothes approached Sasuke. He was having white hair much like his sensei. He was wearing a white cloak with long blue sleeves and a black pant. He had three more companions.

One was a cute girl with long pink hair. Other was a short guy with blue spiky hair. And the other looked like a dog with long fingernails.

Now that was weird for Sasuke as he had never seen a guy with dog like appearance. Sure, he had seen Pakkun. But that was a talking dog. This was more like a Dog man.

Lyon offered his hand to Sasuke.

"Hey you! Are you all right?" the man said.

"What will you do knowing that" Sasuke replied with a blank expression as he got up after pushing the hand offered by Lyon.

"How dare you say that to my love. Can't you see how helpful he is?" the pink head stated shooting daggers with her eyes.

"It's okay Sherry. We are on our way to join Lamia scale, a wizard guild. Since you are injured maybe somebody could patch you up there. My name is Lyon Vastia by the way. This is Sherry, Yuka and Toby"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke... Wizard guild? You mean witches with broom sticks flying around and carrying a huge crystal ball. An organization by them? Are you mocking me because it won't end well for you" Sasuke said trying to make sure he heard right. He even kept his right arm on his katana.

"Don't you know about wizard guilds. Yeah, and I am not mocking you. It's where mages gather together to complete job requests. Where people get together to be like a family they never had. A place to call home. Guilds are basically fun or at least that's what Gray said" Lyon replied as he too wasn't sure.

Sasuke decided it was best to keep quiet for now. He realized he somehow ended altogether on a whole other world. He still had to get his revenge on Danzo for making his dear brother Itachi suffer. He had to find a way back to get there. While the group was discussing on their plans to get to the next town, Sasuke disappeared from there.

-x-

(Here it is a bit like PROLOGUE)

Over the next one month Sasuke learnt about the place and was still investigating on how to get back to his world. He was maintaining a low profile for keeping his presence hidden from Magic council as they would interfere with his work. He was careful not to give his name to anyone. He was basically working in the shadows. While he was at it, he learnt about different types of magic present there and the guilds especially about the Fairy tail which was always in headlines.

While he was investigating on how to return to his world he came across certain information about a 'Shinobi' already present there who was arrested by magic council.

He learnt that 'this' shinobi worked for a dark guild Grimoire Heart but was caught recently.

'Itama' was the name of the shinobi, who was previously a rogue ninja from Village hidden in the rocks.

Sasuke headed to the magic council where they kept the prisoners locked and freed Itama. It was a piece of cake for Sasuke to free him due to his shinobi skills. But after Sasuke freed Itama, he cunningly deceived Sasuke and headed back to Grimoire Heart.

Itama worked under Ultear. He had told her about the events regarding Sasuke. He had been assigned a mission there from Ultear to gauge Sasukes' power as she became interested in him. She thought he might be handy in the future.

So Itama decided it was best to test Sasuke's abilities against Fairy tail as he knew the power of the Uchihas.(Due to the encounter between second Tsuchikage and Madara Uchiha long ago)

The Uchiha's were quite well known in village hidden in rocks due Madara's encounter when the alliance was first formed. He left trails to make Sasuke chase him towards Magnolia.

Sasuke somehow obtained information that Itama was sighted near magnolia in the Fairy tail guild so he made his way up there. HE had to obtain information as he had many questions and also to kill Itama as he tricked him.

 **AN: Itama is a character which I created for Sasuke's purpose(OC). He isn't the First hokage's brother**

-x-

 **In Magnolia, FairyTail guild.**

There was a brawl going on inside as usual.

"What's your problem shit fire" Gray Fullbuster shouted. Gray was an ice mage

"Did you just call me shit fire you pervert" Natsu Dragneel said head butting Gray. Natsu was a fire dragon slayer.

"Stop shouting and fight like a man" Elfman shouted. Elfman was a tall muscular man who uses beast take over magic.

"Will You all stop fighting. We have got a customer." said Mirajane, a former S class wizard of Fairytail.

Itama walked in wearing a disguise.

"I need some protection from a monster. It has a pair of red eyes as red as blood. Do not underestimate him. I am offering a 1,000,000 jewels for the job" Itama said offering a flier to Mirajane.

"I'll see what I can do" Mira said as she took the flier and later returned with Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"I thank you for agreeing to my job request" Itama said shaking hands of Natsu and Lucy with Happy flying alongside them.

"Well since Erza went out with master we were the only available ones." Lucy said nervously laughing.

"Well master and Erza will return in a short while but I had to show I could do any job to them." Natsu said as they settled at the bar.

Couple of minutes later, Erza walked in with Master Makarov.

Itama knew he couldn't fool Erza or Master with his disguise. So he lay low in the guild wearing a hoodie. He sure as well didn't account for Natsu's behaviour.

"Master, while you were away I accepted a tough job of protecting someone against a monster. Even the pay is high. If I do it right, You should make me an S class wizard. This is the customer" Natsu said pointing towards Itama.

Immediately Erza jumped onto the table near Itama requipping a sword and pointing it to his neck.

"What is the meaning of this!" Itama shouted trying to play innocent.

"He is the criminal who has escaped from the prison. He is an S class criminal. We have been informed about him in the meeting just now" Erza said to Natsu.

"Man! when finally I thought I had the chance" Natsu said disappointed.

"Erza, you take your team and head out to the magic council and hand him over. Make sure no one knows he is captured. The council wants us to keep it that way or the person who freed him in the first place might do it again."

"Okay Master. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy let's go" Erza said as she cuffed Itama's hands to his back.

"Aye!" Happy said flying in circles.

"Beware of him. He thinks I am still at Fairytail" Itama warned with a smirk on his face loud enough for all the members to hear it before he was taken away. He thought this was also a plan from Ultear to set him up to give information about his whereabouts to Erza. Well, he didn't mind as he had done his job.

X xx x

While Team Natsu was gone Phantom lord has attacked Fairy tail guild hall.

Later, Gajeel of Phantom lord attacked team shadow gear of Fairytail and tied them to the tree.

Makarov then declared war against Phantom Lord saying he could tolerate the guild being destroyed but he will not tolerate his children getting hurt. (pretty much the scenes shown in the anime)

Lucy stayed behind to take care of Levy, her best friend and levy's partners Jet and Droy.

 **In the town containing Phantom Lord,**

"Seems like Gajeel crushed 3 more of them"

"Let's get to work and on our way back let's pluck few of those fairy wings" as three people were walking towards the door the door was blown to pieces. There was a huge explosion in town.

"Fairytail has come knocking your door," Natsu shouted with other Fairy tail members behind him.

" **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON"  
**

" **ICE MAKE LANCE"**

" **REQUIP FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR"**

" **PURPLE NET"**

" **SMOKE CRUSHER"**

Soon everyone was busy fighting with Fairy tail having the upper hand.

Makarov turned into a giant and crushed few Phantom guild members.

"Monster… " the wizards under his attack spouted.

"You hurt this Monster's kids. Don't think the laws of humans will protect you"

Makarov climbed the stairs leading to the inner door emitting immense pressure.

"Erza! You take care of things downside" Makarov said as blew the door to the stairs.

 _'Master please be alright' Erza thought as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes.  
_

"Well with the most troublesome one gone now I can join the fight" Gajeel smirked and Jumped in.

Things always don't go the way we want them to. When the mages of the Phantom thought the fairy tail wizards were giving them a hard time an Unexpected visitor crashed the party.

All the flags of Phantom Lord in the guild were sliced and many of the phantom lord members cut brought down.

All the members stopped fighting to know what caused the members of the Phantom lord to collapse. Silence had reigned the place which was a fierce battle ground a couple of moments ago.

"Reinforcements huh" Gajeel said while fighting Natsu.

' _Who did this. Is it Mystogan or Laxus?' Erza thought as she looked around._

"Above!" a Phantom Lord member said.

They all turned above to see a raven haired boy standing on the ceiling upside down with blood red eyes with three tomoe catching a sword in his one hand.

' _Hn. Looks like I attacked the other guild members. Not like it matters. It sure took some time to get here. Who would have expected to find a destroyed guild over there in Magnolia.' Sasuke thought looking at the fallen members._

' _Some of them have the fairy tail guild mark. I'll attack one of them and put them under my genjutsu and extract the information on that bastard Itama's location fast,' Sasuke thought as he stared at Gray who was now half naked._

"Who the heck is he!?" Natsu shouted confusing Gajeel a bit. He thought the raven haired teen was with Fairy tail.

Sasuke did few hand signs and shot a big ball of fire from his mouth towards Gray.

" **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"**

Now even the Phantom Lord members and Gajeel were confused to know whose side was Sasuke on exactly.

-x-

Tobi finished talking with Four of the Five Kages as Danzo had escaped earlier.

Gaara had finished his talk with Naruto. Naruto went back to the lodge they were staying while Gaara was informing Kakashi about the forth Great Ninja War. Naruto was thinking about Sasuke when Tobi appeared before him.

"Seems like you are still upset about your friend. I wanted to save you for him but it looks like he had gone somewhere else. I even thought to use the war opportunity that way but looks like I have no other choice." Tobi said as his sharingan was gleaming. Naruto got up and stood facing Tobi.

"We'll see about that" Naruto said carrying his shinobi head band in his hand.

"Too late… **SHARINGAN,** "Tobi said disappearing and reappearing in front of Naruto . Naruto fell prey to the paralyzing Genjutsu of Tobi.

"And now…" Tobi approached him and sucked him into his right eye. Kakashi and Yamato approached just then to watch Naruto being abducted.

"Naruto!" Yamato yelled as he used his wood style to trap Tobi. But he simply passed through it.

But then Tobi realized something was off. He realized what had happened.

"Damn that Itachi… he even shared some of his powers with Naruto. Now I'll really have to go fish hunting for them in that new dimension which seemed to open…we'll meet again" Tobi said vanishing.

"Naruto is still safe. We'll have to hurry to Konoha and find some methods for dimension travelling. We should get to Naruto before he does," Kakashi said to Yamato as soon as Tobi vanished." We'll even have to inform the council about Danzo as well."

X x x

Naruto popped out at some distance in mid air and started falling towards the ground. He crashed against the ground creating a huge crater.

The Raijin Tribe of Fairy tail was near the location. They had heard a loud sound and saw something falling at a distance. So they went to check the crash site.

"Laxus! We found somebody in the crash site. He has some weird head band in his hand." Evergreen shouted.

Laxus, an S class wizard of fairy tail rushed to the crash site along with Bickslow and freed.

They saw a blondie wearing an orange jacket with whiskers on his face at the crash site unconscious.

As Naruto woke up, his vision still blurry due the fact of waking up from the impact, saw Four mysteriously dressed individuals staring at him.

* * *

 **What are your thoughts. Where could it have been better. Please do tell as I'll try to improve on that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke vs Team Natsu

All the flags of Phantom Lord in the guild were sliced and many of the phantom lord members were brought down.

All the members stopped fighting to know what caused the members of the Phantom lord to collapse.

"Reinforcements huh" Gajeel said while fighting Natsu.

' _Who did this. Is it Mystogan or Laxus?' Erza thought._

"Above!" a Phantom Lord member said.

They all turned above to see a raven haired boy standing on the ceiling upside down with blood red eyes with three tomoe catching a sword in his one hand.

"Well seems like he is able to stand upside down just like me but he isn't standing with anything protruded into the roof. Must be using some sort of magic" Gajeel halted his fight with Natsu to observe the newest member to join the battle between Phantom and Fairytail.

"Who is he and what's with his eyes?" Elfman shouted.

"He is a cutie. I 'll give him that" Cana said with a light blush as she noticed the face of the Uchiha.

"Well whoever he is seems like bad news to me" Wakaba said.

"We can't say that for sure. He just bought down half of the Phantom Lord guild members." Makao said unsure of what he just said and praying silently that he should be right.

No sooner did Makao said those words Sasuke performed few hand signs and –

" **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"**

He shot a huge ball of fire towards Gray who was near him. Gray immediately got into his stance.

" **ICE MAKE: SHIELD"**

As the huge ball of fire approached Gray a shield of ice was formed in front of him. The huge ball of fire collided with shield made of ice and lot of steam was produced covering the entire guild.

"Woah?! Did he just attack his own guild mates" Gajeel said genuinely surprised as the battlefield got foggy .

"Seems like he is a fire mage. I'll teach him a lesson for messing with fairytail." Natsu said as he charged through the steam which got produced.

Sasuke came down from the ceiling and made a soft landing. Then he charged towards Gray holding his sword in his hand. Gray saw him coming and again got in his stance.

" **ICE MAK-"**

In the next instant Sasuke flickered and was right near Gray. Sasuke had incredible speed compared to all the fighters present there. He was a shinobi who had trained since his childhood to exact revenge on his brother. Naturally people would have difficulty tracking his movements unless you possessed a Sharingan or you were a seasoned fighter. He was ready to slice him into two.

' _Dammit he's fast. I don't have time to go through with my spell'_

Gray thought he was done for. But Erza came to his rescue. She blocked Sasuke's attack with her sword.

"I see you are a swordsman. Fight with someone of same attributes." Erza said pointing the sword towards Sasuke.

"Hn. So the mighty Titania wants a go at me. I am honored" Sasuke said with sarcasm. He had been there for over a month. So he knew who Erza was.

Immediately Erza charged towards Sasuke and tried to cut him diagonally with her sword. Sasuke easily sidestepped her and swung his sword at her. She blocked it with her right sword. Then Sasuke caught her wrist with his free hand and threw her back. She managed a back flip and stood on her feet.

"You are strong. But not strong enough against my sharingan." Sasuke said closing his left eye.

"Sharin-gaan? Is it your eye magic you are referring to." Erza said unsure of what he meant.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE**

Gray attacked Sasuke from behind. Multiple lances made of ice hit their target. It looked like Sasuke had been hit but before the body went down there was a puff of smoke and they all saw a log which had been broken.

' _A log. He substituted himself with a log' Erza thought with no sign of the Uchiha._

"That was a nice sneak attack but not good enough." A voice said from behind Gray.

Gray immediately jumped back and was now beside Erza facing Sasuke.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking our guild" Erza said demanding an answer.

"I have revenge against some people. You people are in the way. And for the identification you guys don't need to know." Sasuke said staring with a now colder gaze.

Blood started dripping from Sasuke's left eye.

" **Amaterasu** "

Black flames appeared out of nowhere. Gray produced a shield of ice with his maker magic but it was melting fast. Just then something seemed to suck the black flames. It was a pink haired teen .

"Man that's some nasty fire you got" Natsu said with a grin.

' _Did he just eat Amaterasu. I knew there was a dragon slayer but I didn't think he could eat it' Sasuke thought as he saw one of his best attacks being swallowed._

But Natsu started choking. He looked to have underestimated the black flames. He then stood again. Black Scales formed on his skin. He was completely surrounded in the black aura of the black flames of Amaterasu.

"Let's do this Erza" Natsu said.

"Okay. Gray are you ready?" Erza said exquipping into the Knight.

"Yah! The first shots mine. This guy has really pissed me off." Gray said, bringing his two hands together.

" **ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON"**

Natsu ignited both his hands in flames ,one red and one black and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME OF AMATERASU"**

" **CIRCLE SWORD"**

The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sent them flying towards Sasuke.

A huge explosion occurred. The whole place was enclosed in an envelope of smoke. As the dust settled the spectators along with Erza, Natsu and Gray couldn't believe their eyes.

"What is that? That's nothing like man" Elfman shouted.

" _The power of . . . revenge !?" Erza thought._

"A power that only those who awakened the Mangekoyu in both eyes can achieve" Sasuke said.

They all were staring at a gigantic, purple humanoid engulfing Sasuke. It was mostly all bones and it's head was a gigantic skull. The atmosphere over there changed immediately as Sasuke's chakra went even more colder.

"This is the third power….the **SUSANO'O** ".


	3. Chapter 3: The secret revealed

I m even writng a fma x Naruto cross over with the help of my friend. (Unexpected Visitors) . You guys can check it out if you are interested.  
like i said this is my first fanfic. Any reviews which help in improving my writing are welcome. And No flames please.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray made a cannon made of Ice.

ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON

Natsu ignited both his hands in flames ,one red and one black and then brought them together, creating a fiery explosion.

FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME OF AMATERASU

CIRCLE SWORD

The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza as she exquipped into her Knight and she sent them flying towards Sasuke.

Many people across the guild stopped fighting and were spectating the battle going on between Sasuke and Team Natsu.

A huge explosion occurred. The whole place was enclosed in an envelope of smoke. As the dust settled the spectators along with Erza, Natsu and Gray couldn't believe their eyes.

"What is that? That's nothing like man" Elfman shouted.

They all were staring at a gigantic, purple humanoid engulfing Sasuke.

"A power that only those who awakened the Mangekyou in both eyes can achieve" Sasuke said.

"This is the third power….the SUSANO'O ".

'The gigantic, purple humanoid seems to have a Brain of its own. I have never seen anything like it. What kind of magic is this?' Erza thought.

"Susanoo!?" Natsu said.

"So that's the Mangekyo Sharingan" Erza cried.

"That brat had something hidden up his sleeve" Wakaba said.

As the dust settled Cana moved towards Makao who got knocked down due to the explosion and helped him up. Sasuke then cracked his neck and gave a smile. Cana noticing this shouted

"Everyone step back"

Just then the ethereal purple humanoid slashed the sword it was holding in it's hand towards the ceiling. But before the ceiling was brought down by the Susano'o It seemed like a battle had taken upstairs. Makarov crashed down. His face had gone green.

'What is this..?! I have lost my power. My magic..' Makarov thought struggling as he lay on the floor who just got his magic depleted by Aria, one of the element four of Phantom.

"Gramps"

"Old man"

"Master"

The fairytail wizards rushed to Master Makarovs aid. Erza held Makarov in her arms.

"What is Happening? I can't sense any magic power from him now" Gray said with a worried expression on his face.

"Gramps, get a hold of yourself" Natsu shouted with his black scales now completely gone.

"How boring! Just when things were getting excited too." Gajeel said.

"Well how about we dance for a while. The steel dragon slayer Gajeel-sama will be your opponent."

STEEL PILLAR

Gajeel shot out his arm which turned into a long steel rod towards Sasuke who stood there watching the commotion. The steel rod hit the Susanoo but had no effect. It didn't even budge it.

"Tch baka. Do you wish to die? I am here for Fairy tail" Sasuke said turning his attention towards Gajeel as they both were getting ready in their battle stance.

Gajeel smirked at Sasuke's comment.

"Is that so? We'll see about that".

'This is a good opportunity. While that stranger and Gajeel are at it we can use the chance to retreat. Our strength is deteriorating fast. With Master injured our morale is also getting down.' Erza thought as she saw Gajeel engaging Sasuke.

"Everyone Retreat" She shouted.

"I can still fight." Gray said.

"Yah! Even I can fight Erza" Natsu protested.

"No. Without Master we cannot defeat Jose and the new young man who just showed is using some sort of ancient magic that we don't know. We should retreat for now. That's an order."

"But Erza-" Gray was cutoff as he got lost at the killing instinct he felt from Sasuke who was fighting Gajeel.

"Everyone, lets retreat" he shouted realizing it was impossible at his current state to face Sasuke.

The fairy tail mages started retreating with few Phantom mages at their heel. Natsu captured a Phantom member and went to search for lucy with Happy flying alongside him.

"You all are not going anywh-" Sasuke couldn't finish his line as Gajeel kept attacking relentlessly.

"I am your opponent" Gajeel said.

The fairy tail mages successfully retreated. Back at the Phantom Guild Gajeel was exhausted and was almost down to his knees. Sasuke stood their smirking-

"Is that all you got?!" Sasuke said.

Just then a man appeared beside Gajeel. He had his eyes blind folded.

"Aria! You are as eerie as usual" Gajeel said.

"Master Jose is calling. We have captured Lucy Heartfilia" Aria said.

"We'll continue our fight again - …. What's your name?" Gajeel said facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said feeling annoyed at the fact people kept pointing at him and calling him different names to address as he refused to tell his.

"Very well then" then Aria and Gajeel vanished from there.

'Their Master got sick. Which means I know where to go next' Sasuke thought thinking about a pink haired old lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke got out of the guild and headed towards the east forest near magnolia.

As he approached near Porlyusica, an old friend of Makarov He was stopped in his tracks by a man.

He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity. He wore a dark blue cloak and his arms were mostly covered in bandages. Sasuke recognized the person in front of him.

"Mystogan"

"Well it is a surprise that you know me Sasuke" Mystogan replied.

"Well you are pretty mysterious for a mage of fairy tail. So I did a little research on my own" Sasuke said.

"Wait! how do you know my name!?" Sasuke asked. He was sure he didn't give his name to other people.

"Well you have a striking resemblance to a fellow comrade I once knew" Mystogan said.

"That doesn't explain how you know my name" Sasuke demanded.

"A certain mage joined fairy tail six months ago. Two-Three months before Lucy joined. Only a few people at Fairy tail know him. He is even more mysterious than me. We did a few missions together. We were on one such mission when-"

x-x-x-x-x-FLASH BACK-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What's happening to you. Why is your body glowing" Mystogan asked.

"I am not sure. Looks like my soul is being sucked out to other dimension" a Man wearing a black cloak with red cloud patterns and a forehead protector said looking at his hands.

"I don't think I have much time. I think someone is performing Edo-tensie on me" the man replied.

"Edo-tensie?" Mystogan asked confused. But before the man could reply he vanished.

x-x-x-x-x-FLASH BACK END-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That has nothing to do with my name" Sasuke said.

"Oh! But that has everything to do with you" Mystogan said earning an annoyed look from Sasuke.

"It was your brother Sasuke. It was Uchiha Itachi" Mystogan said as Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment from him.

-to be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Naruto Uzumaki

**I do not own Any said anime. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Summary:

Story so far,

Erza and the other fairy tail wizards retreat to their guild after a defeat at one of Phantom Lord's base.

Meanwhile Natsu rescued Lucy along with Happy and returned to the guild. Mira tried reasoning with Laxus to come to their aid over a communication Lacrima but he simply refused to help them stating they were weak. Cana tried to contact Mystogan who was currently having an encounter with Sasuke. The Phantom Lord has this time decided to attack Fairy tail in Magnolia by moving their headquarters.

-x- continuation

At ERA, the place where Magic council headquarters is located,

"We can't have two of our strongest guilds fight each other whatever maybe the reason." Michello said.

"Yah! I agree. We must send our troops to magnolia immediately" Org said.

"No. I don't think we should just send our troops. I think we should wait until they are done battling each other. If we interfere even our soldiers may get caught amidst that and may even get killed." Ultear, a member of council and one of ten wizard saints objected.

Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she is wearing a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern

"Are you crazy Ultear? We don't know what may happen if we allow them to continue battling each other." A short old man with mustache said.

"I think I agree with Ultear ,Yajima-san" a man with blue eyes and a red tattoo above and below his right eye said.

"Not you too Siegrain" Yajima said.

"I don't know what you are thinking but we can't allow that. Even if you two are against it this council has decided to send in the troops." Gran doma, the chairman of council said.

"I WOULDN'T ADVISE THAT CHAIRMAN" a stranger's voice echoed through the council room.

They all turned to see the direction it came from. Just then a rift in dimension appeared between them. They were all standing in a circle with blue magic circles beneath them. The rift like a vortex appeared in between the members standing there. A masked man came out of the rift in dimensions and soon the rift in dimensions disappeared. He was wearing a black cloak with red cloud patterns. He was having an orange mask with a hole in it which makes only right eye visible.

"Those clothes. They are of Itachi-san's …Are you Itachi" Yajima asked.

"I am not Itachi. I am …." As Tobi spoke to Yajima he was disturbed.

Siegrain used meteor to attack Tobi but passed right through him.

"No wonder. I passed right through him. He is definitely strong. I can tell." Siegrain said.

"As I said I am not Uchiha Itachi. My name is Uchiha Madara" Tobi introduced himself.

"What do you want?" Ogre asked.

"I am telling this for your own sake Ogre-san. Do not send in troops. There is something I would like to observe. As for Fairy tail's safety I am sure the two brats who got here will be more than able to handle it" Tobi said.

"Two Brats?" Ultear asked.

"Well so long" Tobi said disappearing again what seemed like he was sucked in by the right hole of his mask.

_X_

At Fairy tail Guild,

Erza was taking a shower and was lost in her thoughts.

' _The master is absent. Laxus and Mystogan as well. Many are injured too. Is it possible to continue the war?' Then Erza thought about the Master's condition which made her angry and she clenched her hand._

' _If only I had gone with Master. How pathetic of me. I wasn't able to help master due to that stranger… '_

Erza thought about Sasuke just then an explosion was heard.

Everyone rushed out to see the whole Headquarters of Phantom guild moving on spider like legs and approaching them by the ocean. Erza rushed there in the bath towel and requipped into her normal armor.

"I never thought they would attack this way" Erza said as the Huge Spider like legs stopped moving and stationed at some distance from their guild.

"Prepare to fire the Jupiter canon" Jose ordered his guards.

Huge energy started building around Jupiter canon. Erza ran in front of other and exquipped into Adamantine armor.

"You are not touching the guild"

"Stop it Erza you will die" Wakaba shouted.

The Jupiter canon fired towards the guildhall. Erza put up the shield of her armor and formed a huge magic circle in front of the blast. As the attack hit against the armor it started to break.

 _Erza's POV-_

 _(_

' _I must do whatever I can to protect the others. I will not give up'_

 _The blast kept on intensifying. Her armor started cracking up as well._

' _My bo-dy can't take this impact anymore. Please handle the rest Nats…'_

 _)_

" **WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN** " a voice was shouted. A huge white ball like shuriken was thrown towards the Jupiter canon.

"What's that bizarre noise" Gray said closing his ears.

"What is that attack?!" Natsu shouted as almost everyone covered their ears due to the sound made by Rasen shuriken.

The Rasen shuriken hit the Jupiter Canon and was destroyed immediately stopping the blast and causing a huge explosion.

"Wha-at?! It's impossible. The outside of Jupiter canon can't be destroyed easily." Jose shouted.

"Sir, The headquarters has suffered severe damage near Jupiter canon" a soldier reported to him.

' _This damage? Could it be that brat Sasuke Gajeel mentioned earlier?'_

"Sir we spotted the person. He is currently standing with the wizards of fairy tail. He is some blond kid." Another soldier reported.

"Blonde… you mean Laxus Dreyar?"

"No it isn't Laxus sir"

"Then who is it?" Jose asked

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oi! Who are you?" Gray asked the blonde teen.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service" Naruto said with his thumbs up.

"Who sent you?" Natsu asked carrying a now unconscious Erza in his arms and placing her inside the guild.

"Um…I don't remember his name …..Lexus ah?!" Naruto said scratching his head.

"You mean Laxus. I can't believe that bastard has actually sent some help for the guild" Wakaba said.

"Uh.. Ah yah it was LAXUS. I remember now" Naruto said.

************** FLASH BACK STARTS ***********************

"Laxus ! We found somebody in the crash site. He has some weird head band in his hand." Evergreen shouted.

Laxus, an S class wizard of fairy tail rushed to the crash site along with Bickslow and freed.

They saw a blondie wearing an orange jacket with whiskers on his face at the crash site unconscious. As the blonde kid woke up , his vision still blury due the fact of waking up from the impact he saw Four mysteriously dressed individuals staring at him.

"Hey you! Who are you?" Freed shouted.

"My name Is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said getting up from the crash site.

"Do you remember how you got here? Is that head band in your hand a mark of a guild"

"WAIT what!? Guild? What are you guys talking about and who are you?" Naruto said pointing towards them.

"You don't know who we are? You must be pretty ignorant. We are the raijin tribe. And this is our leader Laxus" Evergreen said.

"You don't know about guilds. You are carrying a weird head band with pretty much looks like the headband of a person I knew. If what I am thinking is right you are not from this world." Laxus spoke.

"Not fr-om...this world. Eh…WE ARE NOT IN ELEMENTAL NATIONS?!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't shout baka! By the way I sense something powerful and demonic inside you. "

"That….Uh…you see…"

"No need to talk about it now. I want you to do something for me. Fairy tail is going to be attacked by Phantom Lord. Go and save it"

"Fairy tail? Is it a guild you people mentioned earlier?! And why would I want to save it" Naruto said.

"Because if you do I will help you to get back to your world" Laxus said.

Naruto sat and thought about it for a moment-

"Okay I'll do it"

Then Freed gave him a map of fiore and a bag of Jewels and explained to him how things worked in fiore. Then Naruto was about to set off

"Why aren't you going there to save it yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't care less about those weaklings. When I am going to be the master I am going to change everything. Plus, we had a deal." Laxus said.

"Okay. Seems fair enough. I never go back on my word. That's my way. I'll save your guild." Naruto said before taking off.

After Naruto left,

"Laxus! what do you plan on doing with him" Freed asked.

"I am just checking his power. If he is strong enough like the weird eyes he'll be useful when we try to take over the guild by force " Laxus said with his hands folded.

"How did you know he was from another world" Evergreen asked.

"Well there is some person I know in the guild who disappeared recently" Laxus said thinking about Itachi.

"You mean Itachi-san who disappeared couple of months ago." Freed asked walking over to him.

"Yes, exactly" Laxus said as a small amount of lightning crackled around his body.

********************** FLASH BACK ENDS*******************************

"Let's go and attack them before they attack us" Gray said.

"Yah let's do it. Gray, Natsu and I will go in and infiltrate the building. You guys stay here and protect the guild" Elfman shouted.

"Let's go" Gray and Natsu said as they both rushed along side with Elfman.

"I'll stay here and help the injured" Naruto said going near Erza.

"Thank you for protecting the guild." Erza said with a smile which made Naruto blush.

"Um….no problem. Just fulfilling a promise" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

 _While Naruto was protecting the other guild members against Shades created by Jose, Lucy was kidnapped by Gajeel and Erza also went in to help Natsu and others._

 _Natsu defeated Totomaru._

 _Gray defeated Juvia and Elfman defeated Sol. Natsu went to fight Gajeel. Gray and Elfman went to defeat Aria but were defeated. Erza came to their rescue and defeated Aria. The huge metallic robot stopped moving. She was currently Fighting Jose. Elfman, Mira and Gray were down for the count. Naruto went to provide back up to Natsu in his fight against Gajeel._

On a Cliff Near Magnolia where the battle could be observed,

A Man wearing an orange mask with a hole showing his right eye sat on the edge of the cliff with one of his legs hanging down and the other one upright with one of his arms resting on it as he watched the battle with pique interest.

"Now then Naruto! What will you do when you face your dear friend Sasuke again" Tobi said.


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto, Sasuke vs Jose

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **I TRIED TO WRITE A LONG CHAPTER UNLIKE MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SO IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMATICAL MISTAKES PLEASE DON'T PUT ANY FLAMES.**

 **I HAVE TRIED TO FINISH THE PHANTOM LORD ARC HERE.**

* * *

The floor inside the head of the Giant metallic robot was destroyed as Natsu stood in front of Gajeel. Lucy was relieved just by seeing Natsu after she was tormented by Gajeel.

"You really took the bait easily Salamandar" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You can't act keep acting so gloomy steel dragon" Natsu said with fire engulfing him.

"Yo Natsu! I have come to provide back up to you" Naruto said rushing in smashing through the wall and landing exactly beside Lucy.

"This is my fight Naruto. Thanks for the support but please stay out of this. You should go and help Erza, Gray and the others" Natsu said with a serious look.

"Ah-ah sure" Naruto said noticing the serious look on Natsu's face.

' _Wow! He really is pissed. Something must have happened before I got here'_ then Naruto noticed a beaten up Lucy _'I wonder that's the reason'_ and he took off from the scene going back through the same hole he created.

'Another person… Wait I can't sense any magic energy from him, is he like that _other one'_ Gajeel thought.

"Who was he who just came in and left?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Aye! He is the one who destroyed the Jupiter canon and protected the guild hall from being destroyed. His name is Uzumaki Naruto" Happy said.

Naruto was running through the guild hall,

'What a Malicious intent. Malign is clouding the air…Well not as one that's inside me' the thoughts were running through Naruto's mind when he heard an explosion in the distance.

X

With Natsu,

"We didn't get to go all out last time. Let's end this, Salamander!" Gajeel said laughing.

"I'm all fired up, you scrap metal bastard!" Natsu said with an angry look on his face.

' _They're both dragon slayers, capable of transforming body parts to take on dragon-like characteristics._ _Two people with anti-dragon magic are fighting_ … _What's going to happen'_ Lucy thought.

A magic circle appeared under Gajeel's foot and dragon scales appeared on his body.

"Steel dragon hard fist" said Gajeel and punched Natsu. Natsu was pushed back as he tried to block his attack and crashed against the wall.

"That sounded nice just now" Gajeel said. Then Gajeel rushed near Natsu.

Gajeel kicked through air as soon as Natsu got up producing a gust of wind nearly blowing Lucy's skirt up.

"Cut the tough guy act"

"We'll see. I'll blow you away with this" Natsu replied.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR"**

" **STELL DRAGON ROAR"**

"He can use Dragon roar too?" Happy shouted in dismay.

Both the roars collided causing an explosion blowing Lucy and Happy away. The both Dragon slayers were pushed back. They both stood smiling.

"Enough of sizing each other up" Natsu said.

"Yah! I agree" Gajeel said as they both started increasing their magic power again.

"They weren't serious until now?" a Phantom Lord member told sweating.

Then they both started fighting each other blow to blow destroying everything in their path. Both flew in the air (more like jumping using their respective magic) and did aerial battle for some time. Both were evenly matched. They both used a heavy melee attack on each other as they continued their Aerial Battle. Then they both came crashing down because of that attack. They were panting as they got up.

Then Gajeel started picking some steel rods and started eating them.

"Hey that's unfair" Natsu yelled waving his hands in air.

"Gee hee! I am gushing with power after eating" Gajeel said as his magic power kept increasing.

"Hey don't copy me" Natsu shouted.

"Hey isn't that guy too much energetic all of a sudden" Lucy said as a sweat drop appeared.

"Dragon slayers can replenish their energy after eating their respective element" Happy informed her.

"Be torn to shreds **STEEL** **DRAGON SPEARS DEMON SILVERS** "

Multiple steel rods hit Natsu and he got severely damaged. Natsu slowly got up again.

" **FIRE DRAGON SWORD EDGE** ". Natsu shot towards Gajeel engulfed in flames and head butted him in stomach.

"Can't fight on empty stomach can you?" Gajeel smirked and threw him. "Just eat some steel" Gajeel shouted as his hand turned into a pole and dragged Natsu's head against the floor. Natsu got up barely being able to stand. Tears formed across Lucy's eyes.

' _If only I hadn't been captured or Naruto were still around …Natsu wouldn't have to…' Lucy's thoughts were interrupted._

"You've lost" Gajeel said standing near Natsu. Just as Gajeel was about to beat Natsu he stopped midway.

"Well this just gets interesting" Gajeel turned towards Lucy slightly tilting his head.

'Why is he looking towards me' Lucy thought as she got nervous.

"Lucy! Behind you" Happy cried. Lucy saw happy staring at someone behind her. Happy had an angry look on his face. Lucy turned behind to see a raven haired boy of her age dressed weirdly. He was quite handsome if she was honest to herself. He looked like he had been in a battle before arriving here. His clothes were a bit tattered.

"Sasuke! I didn't expect you would want to join the battle again. What are you gonna do fight me or did you come to fight Fairy tail again" Gajeel said.

"Who is he Happy?" Lucy asked.

"He was the one who attacked us while we were at the Phantom Guild earlier this morning"

Sasuke did few hand signs and

" **FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU** "

He shot a big ball of fire towards Gajeel and Natsu. Gajeel dodged it while Natsu being weak was unable to dodge it.

"Did you come to kill Natsu?" Happy shouted as it flew towards Sasuke with tears in it's eyes as it carried a fish like a baton.

"No. It's quite the opposite cat. Look I provided him with fire. Since he is a Fire Dragon Slayer he cannot eat his own flames. That's why I provided him with some. I have come to help Fairytail" Sasuke said as he caught Happy's face with his one hand and pointing towards Natsu with his other hand who was eating the fire.

"Thanks for the meal Sasuke. We'll talk about it later. Now I am all fired up" Natsu said wiping his mouth as in finishing his meal.

"Don't get cocky cause you just ate fire" Gajeel said rushing in at Natsu.

Natsu immediately punched Gajeel with his hand engulfed in fire which sent Gajeel crashing against a big rock.

"Alright" Lucy shouted.

"Now his power is at full throttle," Happy gleamed. Sasuke walked and stood beside Lucy.

"So you are the rich girl who was the catalyst in this war" Sasuke said looking at her.

"I didn't want this to happen. My father never cared for me. And now he suddenly remembers me aft-" Lucy was about to cry again but was interrupted.

"I didn't ask for your SAD past. It looks like you went through a LOT" Sasuke said with a look of sarcasm as he stared her with his dark obnoxious eyes.

"You wouldn't understand" Lucy said it but with a low voice almost like whispering. Sasuke closed his eyes as a quick flash back hit him where his father seemed to always care for Itachi and where he was constantly compared to his brother before that fateful night.

"Yeah! I wouldn't" Sasuke as he opened his eyes and continued to observe the fight.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, My friends… And Fairy Tail….."

" **STEEL DRAGON'S ROAR"** Gajeel shot a steel dragon breath towards Natsu but he repelled it with his bare hands.

"How many more people must you hurt before you are satisfied?"

"It's not possible. That I'd be… By a guy like him… By that trash…"

"I'll pay you back for everything you've done!"

Gajeel jumped towards Natsu and shouted

" **STEEL DRAGON HARD FIST"**

Natsu punched with his bare hand and cracks appeared on Gajeel's dragon scales.

"This is the end" Natsu shouted.

" **CRIMSON FIRE DRAGON FIST"**

Natsu punched Gajeel multiple times and said "This is for Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Gramps, Erza ….AND LUCY…"

Gajeel was knocked back,

"AND THIS IS FOR OUR DESTROYED GUILD" Natsu punched him creating a big explosion in the phantom guild and the head of the giant metallic robot fell down. Gajeel was thrown outside due to the attack. Even Natsu was out.

"Natsu" Lucy shouted looking for Natsu as Happy flew carrying her.

"I don't see Sasuke" Happy said to Lucy.

"Yeah! Now that I think about it I don't find him anywhere too" Lucy. They spotted Natsu at a distance standing near a Well burnt Gajeel who was lying on his back.

"That bastard Sasuke … to interfere the fight" Gajeel spurted.

"Now we are even" Natsu told Gajeel as Lucy and Happy landed near him.

"I really can't move anymore…" Natsu said as he lied down.

"It will be some trouble if I were to fight Sasuke now. By the way where is he?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"He just disappeared"

x -x- -x- -x- x- x- x- x -x -x x- x- x

With Erza,

Ceiling kept falling down apart. Erza stood there panting in her Black wing armor while Jose was still relaxed.

"Such violently excessive dragon slayers" Jose said.

"Seems like you didn't account for Natsu's strength pony tail" Naruto said announcing himself in battle.

"Who are you?" Jose turned towards the new comer.

"I am the one that's going to wipe the floor with you evil pony tail" Naruto said getting ready in his battle stance.

"Naruto! Don't underestimate him. He is one of the Ten wizard saints" Erza warned Naruto.

"I know. I am not some fool you know. He definitely has a lot of power. I kind of sensed it outside" Naruto said.

"I see... so you are the brat who destroyed the Jupiter canon."

"Well I am also the one who is going to take you out" Naruto replied in a cocky tone.

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**

Three copies of Naruto were created. They all rushed to attack Jose from different directions. Jose raised his hand and a magic circle appeared.

" **DEATH WAVE"**. A purple wave was made which attacked the copies of Naruto making them disappear in an instant.

"You have got an interesting magic boy. It's a shame you had to side with fairy tail along with Titania over there" Jose said.

Jose fired a purple magical beam from his arm towards Naruto and Erza. Erza dodged it by jumping sideways whereas Naruto back flipped.

Jose kept on firing towards Erza and Naruto. They kept dodging his attacks. This kept on going for a while not giving them any break for a counter attack.

"Erza-Chan could you distract him for a moment" Naruto said as he got into his stance for Shadow clone Jutsu.

"Sure"

Immediately Erza tried attacking Jose with a series of attacks which Jose seemed to dodge effortlessly. Just then Jose brought down his hand firing a beam separating the two of them.

"It's the first time a mage had met my expectations in a battle" Jose said raising his hand half way through.

"If you hadn't been wounded by the Jupiter canon you would have been at it a little longer". He brought his hand forward closing his wrist.

"For such a mighty mage, to be with Makarov or any other guild is intolerable" He increased his magic power. Erza could feel the magic power building. He pointed his index finger at her. He shot an air bullet type attack towards her which sent her crashing against the wall creating smoke.

"Do you know why I did not finish off Makarov… …DESPAIR" Jose shouted as he continued to attack her as soon as she jumped out of the smoke.

"Phantom lord has always been the top guild. However, in the past few years Fairy tail has grown radically strong" He opened his one eye to look at her." Erza, Mystogan, Laxus and Salamander names have reached our city and before we knew it we were equal Guilds" Jose's eyes narrowed down even further." Then you people had to get Lucy, daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Fiore. How big must you get before you are satisfied" A magic circle appeared and some purple soul like creatures came out knocking the sword out of Erza's hand and coiled around her entire body giving her red shock waves which drained her energy.

"So you are saying you started this battle because of Jealousy" a voice came from behind.

"Ooh I had forgotten you were there" Jose replied with slight cockiness only to observe two clones standing beside Naruto. He had his right hand raised carrying a Huge glowing white shuriken. There was some bizarre noise. Also Naruto's eyes looked like they had transformed into a toad like eyes.

" _This brat….he had used the time I was fighting with Erza to make such an attack…well since I have his nakama(friend) captured he wouldn't attack" Jose thought while a wide grin appeared on his face._

" **WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN"** He threw the Rasen shuriken towards him.

" _He threw it…. Doesn't he care what happens to her" Jose thought as he looked back to see Erza still there._

*puff*. In a flash Erza was disappeared in a puff of smoke much like When Naruto's clones are knocked out.

"WH-HAT" before Jose could figure out what had happened the Rasen shuriken had already reached him and it seemed to hit him.

"You see all this time I wasn't just building this attack you know. I had also sent one my clone in when you crashed her against the wall when the smoke arised and had him transform into Erza using the transformation Jutsu and you fell for it" Naruto put his thumbs down as he spoke coming out of his sage mode.

" _Wow...he sure is quite intelligent than how he looks" Erza thought as she rushed in beside Naruto._

"I must commend you for your strategy. You sure are a tough one" Jose said as he came out of the smoke. His clothes were tattered here and there. It looked like he escaped without major injuries.

" _That attack was sure a powerful one. If it had hit me I would have probably been down for the count. I just got up my defense barrier… still it wasn't enough" Jose thought still panting a little._

"Why aid with Fairy tail boy. Join my guild." Jose said offering his hand towards Naruto.

"I won't. I had heard what you did to them outside while I was aiding them, to fend off from the shades which you had created. You started this out of jealousy. I would never join someone like you" Naruto shouted as he got into his stance for creating more shadow clones.

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**

A moment has passed but nothing has happened. No clones were created.

" _Dammit…what's happening. Something is messing with my chakra network" Naruto thought. A sweat bead appeared on his fore head as he stared at Jose who seemed to have taken note of it._

"What's wrong Naruto. I noticed that's the stance you use to create your clones but nothing has happened. Is something wrong?" Erza asked as she turned her head towards Naruto still standing in a defensive stand against Jose.

"What's wrong boy… are you out of your Juice" Jose said as a huge purple ball was created in his hand.

"Shit-Shit… It looks bad. We will be defeated if we are hit by that… Think Naruto think ..." Naruto clenched his fist in anger unable to think at the moment.

Jose was interrupted by a huge fire ball from above. He stopped midway in his spell and dodged sideways.

"Is it Natsu?" Erza said.

"No…I think I know who it is. I sensed his chakra while I was in Sage mode" Naruto said with a now calmer look. Sasuke jumped in from the top and landed in front of Naruto.

"You sure took your time getting here Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Naruto ah…. looks like you are having fun with red over there" Sasuke said looking behind his shoulder having his usual expression.

"Ah Sas-suke… I think it would be better if you don't talk for some time" Naruto said sweating as he looked over to Erza. She was emitting a red aura from her.

"Forget about her. We need to focus on our opponent at the moment" Sasuke said without turning back activating his sharingan.

"Um-m Sasuke we might have some problem there…you see I am unable to fuse chakra at the moment"

"What!?" Sasuke said. _" It is as I suspected. This thing called the ethernanos in the atmosphere are slowly being absorbed by our bodies due to which It takes more time to recover Chakra. We are having to use a lot of chakra for simple techniques as well. For some reason Naruto's Chakra network is being blocked by them. It is as if he has absorbed a lot of ethernanos in short time. How could that be-"_

"Naruto did you learn any new Jutsu after our last encounter" Sasuke asked.

"Well I learnt a new attack and Sage Jutsu… that's all" Naruto replied.

"Naruto. I'll be frank with you. The ethernanos in the atmosphere are being absorbed by our bodies. You must have done something that has led to your early chakra exhaustion"

" _What are these two talking about? And what is this Chakra? Do these two know each other?" Erza thought standing behind Sasuke and Naruto as they talked._

"I noticed something in the atmosphere while I was in Sage mode" Naruto said. Then realization seemed to have hit him.

"I think my body absorbed a lot of those ethernanos you were talking about while I was in Sage mode. It might take some time to regain my lost chakra"

"Understood. You sit back for now. You 'll have to answer my other questions later" Sasuke said.

"Boy! What is this Chakra you are talking about?" Jose asked as he heard the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke until now.

"It doesn't concern you Jose. Erza you are my back up" Sasuke said drawing out his katana.

"You bastard! Don't think I will forget about what you did this morning to Fairy tail." Erza said as she got into an offensive stand against Jose.

Sasuke rushed near Jose in an instant. Jose immediately fired an attack on Sasuke. Sasuke flickered and appeared behind him with his sword engulfed in lightning giving a crackling sound. _"He can use lightning too"_ were the consequent thoughts of both Erza and Jose. Jose jumped in air to dodge that attack but only to pushed back by Erza's counter.

Sasuke immediately threw some shurikens towards him. Jose raised his hand and deflected them with just the air pressure created from his hand. Erza attacked Jose head on with a series of quick attacks. Jose dodged them as he had dodged earlier. Sasuke immediately rushed and they both started attacking simultaneously. Jose dodged narrowly just escaping Sasuke's attack but only to be wounded by Erza's next blow. Jose immediately got himself some distance as he separated from the two.

" _Well those are nice coordinated attacks" Naruto thought as he had to watch the battle from sidelines for the time being._

"Wow you are an impressive swordsman" Erza complimented Sasuke who stood beside her. They both had their swords facing towards Jose.

"Well! You are not bad either" Sasuke replied as he looked over to her.

"You brats… How dare you" Jose shouted angrily increasing his magic power even more. Few debris started rising here and there and his eyes turned black.

"Now what are we going to do?" Erza said looking over to Sasuke who was still calm.

"We don't have to do anything. We have stalled him up for enough time." As soon as Sasuke spoke those words few thunders were heard and a golden light appeared from the ceiling. Makarov was floating in the air. Jose turned to face Makarov as he landed.

"Much blood has been spilled. The fault of the parent has bought much tears and pain among the children. This is enough we will reciprocate. Let's End this" Makarov said as he too began building his power and a golden magic circle appeared on his left forefinger. Few veins popped on his fore head.

"Wh-h…at is this warm magical power" Gray said waking up. Gray, Mira and Elfman were earlier knocked out before Erza started engaging Jose.

Jose sent few purple laser type attacks. Makarov jumped down and created five small defensive magic circles.

"Everyone move out of here" Makarov said.

"Master!" Elfman shouted.

"Why Is he here?" Gray shouted pointing towards Sasuke.

"He is one of us Gray. Now move out" Master said.

"Do as he says" Erza said as she flew towards the exit. Naruto and Sasuke followed her.

She stood before Gray.

"But he…" Gray tried to protest.

"Let's go" Erza said.

"Can you stand Mira-Chan" Naruto said helping her up.

"Leave everything to Master. About Sasuke we won't do anything. Master said so" Erza said to Gray.

As they headed out many lightning appeared near the battle place.

"Wow! Look at intensity of their battle" Naruto said as he ran alongside Sasuke. Gray and Erza were running ahead. Elfman was carrying Mirajane in his arms as they headed out.

"Don't even think of facing them as of now. They are stronger. Maybe you can face any S class mage and beat them as long as you don't underestimate them and fight seriously. Maybe even the wizard saints other than the top 4-5" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Why not?" Naruto said.

"We are currently at a disadvantage here. Though we may have better speed than most of the mages there are still some tricky magic out there like the runes type. No matter how strong you are, you might have to abide by the rules. Also keep it a secret that we are not from this world." Sasuke said with a serious look.

"I didn't understand it all but I'll keep it a secret about our world."

Suddenly cloud above the fighting arena disappeared and a huge magic circle appeared at the top followed by a very bright golden light.

"What is that light?" Sasuke asked.

"It's fairy law" Erza said staring towards the light. They had reached outside near the guild. Erza had exquipped into her normal armor. Elfman stood providing support to his sister. Gray stood at the back with his hands folded. Sasuke and Naruto stood beside Erza where Naruto stood with his arms up behind his head whereas Sasuke stood with his right hand resting on his katana(sword) and his left hand left free.

"Fairy law?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"It is the sacred light that slays anything the caster sees as evil. It is a legendary magic." Erza said.

..

The bright light disappeared. Makarov reached near the guild standing on top of the broken leg of the Metallic robot.

The Fairy tail members broke in cheers at their victory against Phantom.

"This victory is not by my power alone. It is a victory for our family" Makarov said.

"Sasuke! This guild is kinda cool you know" Naruto said watching the excitement of the members as they jumped around in happiness.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said as a small smile appeared on his face.

" _Nii-san did join a nice guild"_

* * *

-to be continued _._

 **Next chapter: Fairytail new recruits?**


	6. Chapter 6:Fairy tail New Recruits

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SAID ANIME. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **IF THERE ARE ANY QUERIES YOU CAN PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THERE ANY MISTAKES**

 **Like I said this is my first fanfic**

* * *

A Masked man was standing at the edge of the cliff near Magnolia having watched the fierce fights that had taken place. His Black robes with Red cloud patterns imprinted on them swung due to the breeze as the Sun set. His eyes drifted to the horizon, the sky was pink and the sharp prongs of bare trees had ripped a hole in the clouds. He had an orange mask with a hole which allowed him to watch through his right eye. His right sharingan gleamed through the hole.

"Well that was unexpected. I didn't think Sasuke would cooperate with Naruto so well" Tobi said.

" _I wonder what Makarov said to Sasuke when he encountered him... seems like he isn't under mine or Itachi's influence anymore… whatever he told must be related to Itachi again. Well I 'll have to find some other way to change that" Tobi thought._

Tobi then disappeared from there by his ever so usual way.

..

Back with Fairy tail main guildhall or at least what was left of it,

"I am telling you Naruto. FIGHT MEEE" Natsu yelled raising his both hands in air. His stomach and Arms were covered in bandages.

"I think I already told you Natsu. We'll fight for sure once rebuilding the guild is finished." Naruto said carrying a log of wood in both his hands.

"Natsu! Did you already forget what had happened? Geez man" Gray bawled. He was already on his shots. Cana reminded him of his clothes for which he seemed surprised when he looked down and went in search for them.

"Yes Natsu! The council just recently finished our interrogation and we aren't of the hook yet. They even allowed Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun of the hook even though they didn't belong to either of the guilds and allowed them to join our guild" Lucy spoke. She had recently settled things with her father and decided she would stay at Fairy tail and not return to her house. She ended up breaking ties with her father.

"Fine then! I'll ask Sasuke to fight me" Natsu said. He then started roaming around the area looking for Sasuke until Erza caught him slacking.

"NATSU! ARE YOU CAUSING TROUBLE AGAIN?" Erza shouted. She was wearing a constructor's outfit.

"No Erza! I was just looking for Sasuke" Natsu tried to protest by raising both his hands in front of his chest.

"Well now that you mention it I don't find that Uchiha and Gray as well. Are they both slacking off?" Erza said as she looked around. Natsu took a pile of wooden log and tried to carried it but was instantly brought down under the weight. Just then Gray walked carrying a single log on his shoulder.

"That's because you were trying to carry too many at once Baka!" Gray Coolly pointed out.

"What did you say stripper?" Natsu immediately retaliated as he head butted with Gray.

"Wanna give it a go jerk" Gray replied throwing the wooden log he was carrying as well.

"Over there!" Erza dropped a log on their heads. "Did you find the Uchiha, Gray?" Erza asked.

Just then Sasuke strolled in. He was carrying a lunch box.

"No need to be so strict Red" Sasuke said handing Gray the lunch box.

"Who are you calling Red? And who gave you the permission to eat" Erza yelled.

"A blue headed girl over there asked me to hand it over to Gray" Sasuke replied. They all looked towards Juvia's direction and saw her hiding immediately. Gray took the lunch box. He opened it to his dismay to find his face designed with the food over the top.

"Wow! It really looks tasty" Natsu said nearing the box drooling.

"Aye! I know it's a character lunch box" Happy chimed in.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT IT? …Oh Is that a character lunch box?" Erza took a fork and poked at the eye of the food containing Gray's picture at which Gray shuddered.

..

"Are we not building a bigger guild looking at the size?" Sasuke asked Naruto as Makarov was fixing the roof in his Titan form.

"While we are at it we are using the opportunity to enlarge it" Mira said showing a blue print made of crayons. Sasuke, Naruto, Wakaba and Makao moved in closer to take a look at it. It was like a kid's drawing.

"Oh…" Wakaba said.

"This is a …" Makao interrupted.

"I don't really get it" Sasuke said as he looked at it with concentration trying to figure it out.

"Is this guy for Real?" were the collective thoughts of Wakaba and Makao.

"Still, this is ridiculous! What kind of an idiot drew it" Naruto said tucking his hands in his pockets as he looked at it closely. Mira was smiling and the next minute she started sobbing.

"Oh it was Mira-Chan…" Naruto tried to console comically by waving his hands.

"You made her cry" Wakaba and Macao said together.

"Hn. Typical of you Naruto" Sasuke said smirking as he closed his eyes and turned around.

"I don't want to hear that from you Teme" Naruto shouted behind his back and went to console Mira.

Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray sat down to eat the lunch provided by Juvia. It was all peaceful while they were eating when suddenly Gray startled them.

"Man! I have no problem having Naruto join the guild but I still have my doubts regarding Sasuke" Gray said as he bent his head a little looking at the ground.

"I get what you are telling Gray but master had told us about it, didn't he? Let us trust the master at this" Erza said as she took another bite from the Lunch box.

"I don't know Gray. He seems like a good guy. He even gave me some delicious fire to eat while I was fighting Gajeel" Natsu babbled pointing a fork at Gray with food still stuffed in his mouth.

"Well he is okay for now. I mean when he attacked us while we were at Phantom, he was ready to kill those who opposed him then. He wasn't even fazed by it. I would have been dead if not for Erza" Gray said as he clenched his wrists.

"Aye! Even Naruto is a lot stronger. But I don't think he has that killer intentions" Happy said flying around Natsu.

"We still don't know a lot about those two. Only the master knows about their past. Give it some time Gray. I think they'll open to us" Erza said. _'At least that's what I hope.'_

 _.._

Back with Naruto and Sasuke,

They were alone picking up logs near the back side of the guild where they could see the beach and the endless line of sight of ocean.

"So what Is it that you wanted to ask Naruto?" Sasuke said picking up a log.

"Um…Sasuke what made you give up on revenge and join this guild" Naruto asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I'll have my revenge once we get back. It's just that… till we find a way of getting back, we will protect this guild" Sasuke said as he started walking back carrying a log and leaving Naruto behind.

' _I'll have to protect this guild at least till I get back, for Itachi's sake so that it remains unharmed when he returns' Sasuke thought as he paced up._

"Sasuke wait up!" Naruto sprinted as he caught up to him "Well even I have decided to protect this guild. They all are nice people you know. But they are kinda silly"

"Hn. Like you are one to talk, loser" Sasuke replied carrying a small smile on his face. He was enjoying the company of Naruto if he were honest with himself. It was just like the times before he left Konoha.

"I think Jiraya sensei would kill to be here right now" Naruto said remembering all the pervy acts of his Sensei, Jiraya the Gallant.

"I couldn't care less" Sasuke replied increasing his pace. He could see where this conversation was leading to.

"Well what do you think about the women here in Fairy tail. Did anyone catch your eye?" Naruto asked as he peered at Sasuke to observe his facial expressions. But he disappeared from there in a blink of an eye.

"Ehh… where did you run off to? Don't avoid the conversation like that" Naruto shouted as he sprinted towards the guild _. 'He avoided the question when I asked him about Sakura-Chan as well saying she was annoying. Well I got something to make fun of him now.'_

Sasuke was now relaxing under the shade of a tree. He had his eyes closed and he was having a calm expression on his face. The guild was half finished. Other guild members were having their lunch while Elfman kept on working claiming to be a man. Erza approached near him. She looked ready to have a fight. Sasuke heard a few footsteps approach him. He thought it was Naruto so he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Slacking now are we Uchiha?" Erza said with her hands folded. Sasuke recognized the fierce voice of Erza. He was sure she has come to pick up a fight with him. He opened his right eye to look at her and replied. "It's lunch time Red. And what is with that uniform anyway?"

"Master is calling you" Erza said sternly and began walking away. She then forced Natsu and Gray out of their nap time and made them work. Sasuke made his way towards Makarov who looked like he was ready to leave somewhere.

"Sasuke! I want you to accompany me to the council." Makarov said. Sasuke observed a Frog like character dressed which stood near Makarov beside a magic mobile. He took the hint.

"Yeah! Let's go. It's better than to listen to the constant bickering from Red" Sasuke said as he too entered the mobile along with Makarov.

..

At the council;

Makarov stood before four to five frog messengers on the first floor and The council members on the second floor. He was standing in the trail stand. Sasuke stood below near the entrance with his hands folded. He was leaning against the wall and had his eyes closed. He was curious and also thought it was a good opportunity to see if there really were any allegations against him and if they had any idea on Itama's location. Makarov dozed off while the council proceedings started. Most of the council members were annoyed by his dozing off as the Frog messenger was stating the things except for few members like Ultear, Siegrain and Yajima. Sasuke smirked at the actions of his Master. Sasuke caught Ultear smiling looking at him.

"Uh…Um…Makarov-san?" the messenger said waking Makarov from his nap.

"Hai!" he shouted increasing the anger among council members while Makarov being unaware of it. His lack of attention was getting onto the nerves of the council.

"The court is still in session. It couldn't be that you were sleeping right?" the messenger inquired.

"Don't be silly" he replied as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Some interrogation took place and finally it was decided that Phantom was disbanded and Jose stripped of his position in the ten wizard saints while Fairy tail was declared innocent. After the session, Makarov and Yajima were having a conversation in the corridor. They sat in a chair provided there and were discussing about Rob. Sasuke was not standing far away. He listened to their conversation as he leaned against the wall. His interest was perked when there was a mention of Erza with Rob. Just when he thought their conversation was getting interesting someone interrupted his line of thoughts. It was Seigrain.

"Hi there! You must be Sasuke Uchiha I have been hearing about" Siegrain said as he offered a hand. Sasuke looked at his hand and then at his face and replied

"It is a common courtesy for someone to introduce themselves first" Sasuke stated bluntly not caring whether the opposite person was a member of council or not.

"My apologies. I am Siegrain, a member of council and one of the ten wizard saints. Well not as strong as your Master over there" Siegrain replied.

' _Is this guy really a Wizard saint. There's something wrong about him. His aura…he is the sly nature I see…' Sasuke thought._

"Well since you already know my name I won't be introducing myself. What do you want?" Sasuke blurted.

"Aren't we serious! Did you hear anything about R-system?" Siegrain questioned Sasuke.

"Since you specified about it why don't you as well tell about it"

"The Tower of Heaven, or "Resurrection-System" is a Magic Item that allows any person to restore life upon someone who is deceased at the cost of someone else's life. It is considered a taboo. We can't find it's location. It is apparently being reconstructed by my brother Jellal. Did you hear his name?" Siegrain asked Sasuke as he took the information in.

"I haven't heard of him. Am I supposed to care" Sasuke retorted.

"Well you may have to if you consider the safety of your guild. You see he may target fairy tail for -" Siegrain stopped midway and looked behind Sasuke "- Oh Makarov-san I see you are leaving". Sasuke looked behind to see Makarov and Yajima approaching.

"Well see you later Sasuke-kun" Siegrain said as he left from the scene.

"Sasuke let's go" Makarov said. "I have to ask you about something, Sasuke. Guess I'll ask later" Makarov said as he and Sasuke left the building.

..

Meanwhile back at the guild;

A temporary stall was opened and there was a request board attached beside the stall. Mirajane was managing behind the counter whereas Lucy sat in front of her. Just then Naruto approached her

"Lucy-chan. Here are your keys. Loki asked me to give it you" Naruto said as he handed her the keys.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, Just Lucy is fine" Lucy replied.

"Fine then. You can call me Naruto" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah sure!" Lucy said with a smile. Naruto sat at the beside counter and ordered some Ramen. Just as Naruto was about to eat a barrel came flying down and hit him in the head spilling the contents of the bowl.

"WHO DID THAT?" Naruto shouted only to spot a heated discussion or rather stare down going at a distance with Erza and some guy.

"What happened Naruto?" Gray asked as Naruto stood and started rushing to the scene.

"Erza is having a faceoff with someone" Naruto said as Gray joined him.

"Geez man! I hope it's not Sasuke again. They both are always fighting. Even I made my truce with him" Gray grumbled. They arrived at the scene to see Erza having an argument with Laxus.

"Then this time I will be blunt. Weaklings deserve no place in this Guild. You guys are pathetic. Getting humiliated by Phantom in such manner." Laxus said. Then he looked behind his shoulders at Jet and Droy. "I am not even aware of your names."

"Oh and there is the main cause, Miss stellar spirit user." Laxus said stating Lucy." You are the one-"

"Laxus" Mirajane interrupted. "The matter is closed. No one cares whose fault it is. You have no right to say such things when you weren't even around to help us. Those are Master's words."

"So what? That has nothing to do with me. Although if I were around, you wouldn't be in such a pathetic state." Laxus said.

"Bastard" Erza yelled.

"Hold it right there" Natsu shouted. Natsu tried to punch Laxus but Laxus immediately vanished leaving few trails of lightning and appeared behind Natsu.

"Laxus! I demand a showdown! You heartless Bastard!"

Laxus laughed and said "What kind of fight do you want when you can't even touch me?" he said as he raised his hand which was engulfed in lightning. In a flash somebody approached and caught Laxus's hand.

Naruto appeared behind him and caught his hand." That's enough Laxus." Naruto fretted.

"Oh! Naruto, seems you have also joined these weaklings. I had such high hopes for you" Laxus said as he looked behind.

"Laxus! What is wrong with you. Didn't you say wanted to become the master. You should acknowledge your guild members and protect them" Naruto said as he let go his hand.

"Guild members? They are a bunch of weaklings. When I am going to inherit this guild I am going to get rid of all the weaklings as well as all those who rebel against me. Remember that Naruto" Laxus said as he vanished from there.

' _Laxus! You seem to have wrong idea about the position of master. It's just like becoming a Hokage but with less work I guess' Naruto thought as he sighed._

"That bastard" Natsu said as he clenched his fist.

"Drop it. You'll just make a mess fighting with him. Anyway what's your opinion. Do you want to go for a request? Of course together with Gray and Lucy as well." Erza calmed him.

"Uh..?"

"Gray your clothes" Mira pointed out. Gray looked down and was surprised.

' _Wow! He gets surprised every time we point out that he is stripping. I can't remember anyone like him in Konoha'_

"I noticed a sense of camaraderie that has developed between us since Lullaby incident. Naruto you can join our team as well since you joined recently and are part of no team" Erza said.

"Ya sure! Why not. It will be fun" Naruto said with his usual trade mark grin.

"Then it's decided! Let's form a team of five, six if you count happy" Erza said.

"Looks like Fairy tail's strongest team is official right now" Cana said at the bar.

"Yeah! No kidding. And now Naruto joins as well. It really is the strongest now."

"Then hurry up and get to the job. This time we will be eliminating the magic brothers who lurk and operate in the vicinity of the town of Lupinus. Let's go!" Erza said as she sprinted out followed closely by Naruto and with Gray, Natsu and Lucy behind them while Happy flying above Natsu.

..

It was Night time, Makarov and Sasuke had returned from the council. Sasuke took a room somewhere in Magnolia despite the protests of Naruto whereas Naruto decided to stay at Gray's place for the time being as Lucy kicked them out after returning from their earlier mission.

Makarov sat on one of the constructed pillars on the top . He was drinking as he was lost in his thoughts.

' _Retire uh? Laxus…his attitude will surely bring about calamity. Mystogan…his lack of communication may make things tough. Itachi…he would have been a perfect master though he doesn't talk much like Mystogan. But his absence is unfortunate. Though they both are young there is still Naruto and Erza. Sasuke is still bent on revenge…' the master thought as he started worrying about the future._

"Master, so you were here?" Mirajane shouted from below as she held few papers.

"Huh?" Master looked down to see what she was holding.

"Looks like they have done it again. And this time Naruto was included as well." Mira shouted.

"Huh?!" there was more look of confusion on his face.

"It seems like Naruto, Erza and the rest destroyed half a city while they were out on a request," Mira said holding out the papers in front of her. Makarov's jaws fell to the ground as he had a frozen expression." The council has requested a written expression from you immediately. Huh? Master what is wrong".

"LIKE HELL WILL I RETIRE!" Makarov yelled.


	7. Chapter 7:Rescue team

**Konoha,**

 **Tent in which the Hokage was residing, (Post the Pain incident)**

"It's nice to see you are back on your feet and doing well, Lady Hokage" Kakashi said giving his eye smile.

The fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade had collapsed during the Pain incident. Kakashi and Yamato have returned to the Leaf and reported to the council about Naruto's disappearance. They even reported about Danzo. Danzo hasn't returned to the leaf. It was suspected that he was hiding in a secret hideout. As for the root members, only his bodyguards were missing and the others stayed in the leaf having no one to command them.

During that time Kakashi was almost about to be the sixth Hokage but Tsunade recovered just in time. Kakashi was out for visiting her. She was stuffing her mouth with food when he entered. There were a lot of empty bowls beside her indicating it was she who ate all that stuff. Shizune was carrying Tonton in her arms and stood beside Tsunade.

"Well I have heard of our situation. I can't believe Madara is still alive" Tsunade said looking up from her bowl.

"There isn't any proof. But given his plan I think we should assume that he is Madara. I am relieved that you are well Tsunade-sama" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand" Being a Hokage isn't my style. Plus you would have a lot of influence in the allied forces."

"It came as a surprise to me when I heard about the allied shinobi force. I didn't think that stubborn Tsuchikage and Raikage would have agreed to it." Tsunade said.

"Well there is that. But right now we must find Naruto." Kakashi said with some seriousness in his voice.

"Wasn't he captured by the Akatsuki?" Tsunade gave him a questionable look.

"Actually I am not sure either. It seems that Naruto was teleported to another dimension according to Madara. A path to the Alternate dimension was opened up recently" Kakashi said.

"Are you certain? Is there a way we can send a rescue team for him?"

"I am not sure. But I think it is worth a try for the hero who saved our village."

"How do you plan on going there, this alternate dimension you specified?"

"I think if we are able to manipulate the Fourth's technique we might be able to reach there" Kakashi said.

"Fourth's technique? You mean the Teleportation technique?" Shizune asked.

"Ya. Since this portal was opened up recently, I think we will be able to reach there. There is a forbidden scroll which the Fourth devised. The basis of Space time Ninjutsu is also based on that"

"Kakashi! You mean that scroll which was actually made by my Grandfather Tobirama"(her Grand father is hashirama but Grandfather's brother is also her GrandFather)

"Yup! I know it's pretty risky. And we are should be starting the War preparations. But I need a team since this is also a battle for the Kyuubi" Kakashi gave his advice.

"Very well. I 'll summon the members to the respective spot. You go take care of the preparations needed for that technique. We'll perform it in a cave near the Nara forest. Don't want the risk of something going wrong and destroying the village again. You may now leave" Tsunade said. Kakashi took his leave and headed to the respective spot.

Next morning;

 **In a cave near Nara Forest,**

"All preparations set and done" Kakashi said dusting his pants. He drew a lot of markings on the ground, much like markings appearing while summoning.

"What a Drag!" Shikamaru said as he walked in having his hands behind his head. He was walking behind Tsunade.

"Kakashi I've assembled a team. This is the best team for now considering the dangers in the alternate world and our situation" Tsunade said.

"Kakashi, My rival. Let us have our youth explode with brightness in this adventure and take the glory" Might Guy shouted as a small shine appeared at the corner of his smile. Kakashi sighed at his reaction. Shino also walked in.

"This mission will be a success. Why you ask me? Because I am a part of this mission unlike the Sasuke retrieval mission" Shino said in his usual monotonous tone.

"Oi! You are still not bent on that are you? Just let it go" Shikamaru said.

"Shino we are counting on you to be our guide" Kakashi said shrugging the commotion off.

"Ok! Seems like you all are ready. Time to go Kakashi. We'll fall back to the entrance of the cave" Tsunade said as she left followed by Shizune. She exited the cave.

"Ok this is it" Kakashi said opening the forbidden scroll amidst the seal writings he wrote last night in a circle. As soon as he opened, the seal markings started glowing. A white bright light started glowing in between the circle.

"This is gonna be a drag"

The light filled the entire cave blinding all the members. A huge light pillar shot out towards the sky breaking the roof of the cave causing it to collapse. The entire cave got sealed up by the rocks.

"Did they make it?" Shizune asked worried.

"Seems like there is no way to find about it now" Tsunade said inspecting the rubble.

 **(In an unknown location),**

Kakashi was the first one to wake up. He closed the forbidden scroll and looked around. He noticed that they were in an open field. Guy, Shikamaru and Shino were unconscious.

"Guy! wake up" he nudged Guy.

"Where are we Kakashi?" Guy said rubbing one of his eye. Kakashi shrugged indicating that he didn't know and woke Shino and Shikamaru.

"Aw! My head." Shikamaru said rubbing his head.

"Shino find out where we are. I am not sensing any chakra" Kakashi ordered Shino.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" Shino spread few bugs in all the directions. They set up a base in the meantime. Few bugs have returned and Shino walked towards Kakashi.

"The reason we aren't sensing any Chakra is because people here don't have any." Shino said.

"What do you mean? How can that be?" Guy said.

"WE are apparently in a place called Japan on Planet Earth" Shino said.

"Well I'll take a look around." Shikamaru said getting up. Shikamaru walked quite some distance and noticed a Giant gymnasium. He noticed a boy near the entrance feeding something to a dog. The dog had similar eyes to that of the boy. He had light blue hair and his eyes were blue. He wore a torso having Serin and No.11 behind. He noticed Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked up to him

"Hi there! I am Shikamaru Nara" he said offering his hand.

"Hello! I am Kuroko Tetsuya" he said shaking his hand and looking him in the eye.

'What's with those eyes. I am unable to tell what he's thinking at the moment. I'll get some information from him which the beetles can't do. This is gonna be a Pain in the ass' Shikamaru thought.

Back with Kakashi and co,

"He has been gone for a while now" Kakashi said. Just then Shikamaru walked back.

"Looks like we have ended up on a wrong world. We'll have to perform that Jutsu again. There are no powers here. Everything here runs on electricity. They are much advanced than us in science" Shikamaru said in his usual sluggish way.

"Did you make contact with anyone?" Shino asked.

"I met a Guy. His name is Kuroko. He is apparently preparing for some inter high competition. Don't worry. I brushed off my identity saying I was also a student of some club." Shikamaru said noticing the alert look on others faces.

"Well I will need some time to prepare the markings. Also I don't think it's a good idea if we do it now. We'll wait for the nightfall" Kakashi said. All the beetles returned to Shino in the meantime. He startled others suddenly when the beetles were returning.

"I have found some demonic presence in a school. I think it is the Kyubi in Naruto as people here don't have any presence"

"WHAT!? What is the school name?" Guy asked.

"It's called Kuoh Academy" Shino said.

"To be safe, Shikamaru, you go and find out the truth. Use the transformation technique to dress like the people outside and report by nightfall" Kakashi ordered.

"Me? This is gonna be such a drag" Shikamaru said as he followed few beetles sent by Shino.

 **{AN: I know some of you might be wondering why didn't they go to the EarthLand. Well the techniques always don't come off. Tobi was able to go to Fiore following the trails of Chakra left when he sucked in Naruto and Sasuke. Team Kakashi wasn't so lucky to hit it off at one shot. Plus it will be some fun having other universes as well. Don't worry. It won't be that way for long (mostly half of another chapter before they are on their way to Earth Land). This is a Naruto and Fairy tail crossover.**

 **Kuroko is from Kuroko no basket Anime and Kuoh academy belongs to High school DxD.}**

* * *

 **Magnolia,**

Sasuke returned from his job which he went on alone. The guild was as noisy as ever as he walked in.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. I see you have returned from your job. Hope it was a success" Mira said as she smiled at him.

"Hn. It is! Those thugs could not comprehend to me. Where is Naruto? I don't see Natsu, Rich girl, Gray and Red as well" Sasuke said as he sat at the bar.

"You forgot Happy. They have formed a team. They went on a vacation to Akane Resort" Mira said.

"That cat as well ah" Sasuke said as he looked down. The words of Siegrain were still on his mind.

"Don't be so sad Sasuke-kun. Why don't you take someone with you to a vacation… like Cana over there. She had been sitting there all day long drinking" Mira said as Cana immediately blushed at her statement. Mira giggled at her facial expressions.

"Oi Mira! You must stop making matches for others besides I have to go on a job today" Cana said as she took off rather pissed.

"Akane resort is sort of Luxurious and fancy. How did Naruto even afford for it" Sasuke asked changing the topic.

"WE found out Loki was a Celestial spirit while you were gone. He offered them Six tickets for helping him. Erza was the first one to grab. Naruto was hesitant at first but accepted it when Natsu provoked him" Mira said.

"Sounds like that loser. I am going out. I have to submit my report to the council on those thugs whom I just caught." Sasuke said getting off from his seat.

"You have been doing errands for the council quite some time for now" Mira said as Sasuke almost reached the exit door.

"Someone has to keep up the good name for the guild" He said without turning back and left.

"I see. So Sasuke left ah," Makarov said startling Mirajane a bit.

"Master I didn't know you were here. Sasuke likes to work alone. Naruto could also finish the work alone but he likes to be with his friends" Mira said as she turned beside.

"Yes. I know" Makarov said.' _Similar pasts yet so much difference'_

 **Akane Resort,**

Natsu, Lucy, Naruto, Erza and Gray all were having fun at the beach. Happy was flying all around the place. They were all in their swim suits.

Naruto had some trouble earlier as he was not accustomed to the beach outfits (no beaches in Konoha) and his face was red for most of the time when he watched Erza and Lucy in their swimsuits.

"What's wrong Naruto? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever" Gray asked as Naruto started having a nose bleed.

"We don't have beaches from where I come. So it's all new to me" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and trying to calm down. Soon his nerves settled down and he too participated in the fun. It was almost evening and the sun was about to set. Naruto sat on the beach. They had changed into their Normal attires.

Naruto was watching the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. His eyes were steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. His lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he is enjoying his thoughts, whatever they may be. Lucy moves closer so that he feels her presence, yet stays quiet, allowing him to stay lost in the moment a while longer.

"So what's up Lucy!" Naruto says startling her a bit.

"I came to call you to the casino. Then I noticed you were sitting all alone lost in your thoughts" Lucy said sitting beside Naruto.

"I have to say, you look a lot like your mother. When I saw her photo, for a moment I thought it was yours" Naruto said." By the way that's a nice dress you are wearing" Naruto complimented her taking a look at her attire.

"T-Thanks Naruto" Lucy said as she blushed a little." So tell about your parents a bit, Naruto"

"I didn't know who my parents were until recently. I only know my father's identity. I don't know who my mother is. They were both killed the day I was born" Naruto said looking up.

"Oh I am sorry!" Lucy said as she felt a little guilt.

"Nah! Don't be sorry." Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"Come on. Let's go. I'll treat you to a drink" Lucy said helping Naruto up.

They both went inside the casino. Four mysterious figures appeared in the beach where Naruto and Lucy were previously sitting. They watched as Lucy dragged Naruto in by holding one of his hands.

"Do we need to eliminate those two as well?" One spoke in a high register voice.

"Er-chan friends ah?" a female voice spoke.

"Yeah!" another voice spoke while the other huge guy was silent.

* * *

 **AN: Share your thoughts on this chapter and the encounter of team Kakashi.**


	8. Chapter 8:The R-system

**If you have any Queries, you can leave a review**

* * *

 **Akane Resort,**

Naruto was lying on the floor unconscious with his face flat on the floor. There was a broken glass in his hand with Wine spilled out. Not even an hour has passed since Lucy brought him to the Casino where he met up with his team, everything turned out to be a disaster. Some mages have attacked the casino as Naruto watched with his eyelids half open unable to do anything. A girl with the cat like appearances had offered him a drink. Naruto being too innocent, took it because of which he was in some paralyzing spell. He watched as a huge guy attacked Gray, a block head shot at Natsu, the cat like girl paralyzed him and tied Lucy with a rope, He watched as a tanned Blonde held Lucy as a bargaining chip and took Erza with them. It all happened in a flash.

He was finally able to move his fingers a little bit.

'Good! It seems like this paralyzing effect has started to wear down' Naruto thought as he tried to move his hand.

"Naruto!" he heard a familiar voice. He heard few footsteps approach him. He was turned around and was helped up. It was Lucy.

"Naruto! Are you all right? You don't seem to have any injuries" Lucy said as she helped Naruto stand up by taking one of his arm and putting it around her neck providing him some support.

"L-Lu-Lucy… w-what ha-happened? I-is everyone a-alright?" Naruto said regaining some control over his body.

"I don't know. All I know is Erza got Kidnapped."

"Lucy! Naruto! Let's go. Natsu picked of a scent and has headed out. Let's follow him" Gray shouted before heading out alongside Juvia. Juvia was also present in the casino at the time.

Naruto regained from the after effects and he too headed out with Lucy until they were near the shore. There they regrouped and travelled by boat to rescue Erza.

 **Era(Magic council Headquarters),**

"Ten years ago, the ultimate goal of a black magic cult was the creation of the R-system"

"But I am sure we took all precautions to destroy all the seven towers" Yajima said, a council member.

A hologram was projected in the middle showing the image of a tall tower in the middle of an ocean,

"Apparently there were eight towers back then ad mist the Ka Em Ocean" another council member said.

"Judging by the exterior… Could it have been completed?" Yajima said.

"The team that was investigating this matter lost contact with us shortly after sending the image"

"So they completed it, …" Ultear said.

"Wait! Didn't we send Sasuke-kun along with the team" Yajima interrupted.

"Yeah! We can only pray he is safe" Ogre said.

"It seems the one leading that cult is a man called Gerard". They all turn towards Siegrain.

"Isn't he your twin brother, Siegrain?" Ogre said.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that"

 **Location near the tower,**

'Tch! I couldn't save these men' Sasuke thought as he was now standing near the bodies of the Tracking unit the council sent.' How did they even know we were here…? It could only mean one thing. There's a traitor in council leaking the information'

Sasuke leapt forward and hid himself in the leaves of a tree at the base of the Tower.

'So this is the paradise tower that Siegrain was talking about. I must not carelessly barge in. There are too many of them. I don't want to rely on my Mangekoyu like last time. There's a risk I'll go blind. I must formulate a plan' Sasuke thought as he continued to observe the guards' activities concealing his presence.

-x-

Naruto, Gray and Lucy sat while Juvia was steering the boat. Natsu hung up due to his motion sickness.

"I believe we haven't met before. The name's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said breaking the silence which has been on the boat for a while.

"Oh Uzumaki-kun! I am Juvia Lockser. Pleasure meeting you." Juvia said greeting Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto said.

"Naruto! I told you here we give our first name first unlike the place where you come from" Lucy said.

"Naruto-kun! Are you also a member of Fairy tail?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah! I am a member, believe it" Naruto said rolling up his right sleeve and showing a maroon colored guild mark.

"Forget about that. Where the hell is this place?" Gray said interrupting the conversation between Juvia and Naruto.

"Natsu, are you sure this is where they went?" Lucy asked.

"We are placing all our bets on your nose. Get yourself together!" Gray yelled at Natsu who was down due to his motion sickness.

"I will not allow you to betray Gray-Sama's trust" Juvia joined him.

"Damn it ... It's unbelievable that Happy and Erza were caught when we were unconscious. How pathetic can we get?" Gray said.

"But how could a mage as strong as Erza-san be defeated?" Juvia questioned.

"Huh? She wasn't defeated! Don't speak as if you know anything about Erza!" Gray yelled at Juvia as he was annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Juvia apologized.

"Gray, calm down!" Naruto said.

"Those people said they were Erza's friends from long ago. So, even we might not know anything at all about her…" Lucy said.

Natsu suddenly woke up and looked around. He stood up and said "What is this feeling of danger?"

The birds which were flying suddenly became unconscious and fell into the ocean.

"The birds…"

"What on earth is this phenomenon?"

They looked down and saw the fish unconscious.

"Even the fish?"

Juvia raised her hand. A blue magic circle appeared above her hand." **Water Dome** " the water from the surroundings formed a sphere engulfing them.

"Let's use this as a camouflage to make our approach"

-x-

Erza and her old friends were standing at the front of the entrance. Erza's hands were tied up. She was wearing a dress of purple silk which hugged her body tightly. The dress flared at the bottom, covering the tops of her feet. It was sequenced at the edge of a plunging necklace; she thought it showed off her breasts, yet it remained incredibly classy. The sleeves came halfway down her upper arms, and the shoulders remained bare. They didn't even give Erza the chance to Requip into her normal armor at the ship.

"You actually completed it?" Erza was shocked.

"It's been eight years after all, right?" Sho said.

"Eight years… you all have changed…" Erza said.

At a distance, hidden in the leaves of a tree, a certain pair of red eyes gleamed as the person took note of the new arrivals.

'The council said something about needing a sacrifice. I must guess that must be the person' Sasuke thought as he saw a girl whose hands were tied, wearing a fancy dress. He could only see her back and the color of her hair.

'Another Red head. Well she seems a lot beautiful than the Red Heads I know' Sasuke thought thinking about Karin and Erza. Erza was beautiful but he wouldn't admit it due to their arguments and his attitude. Even if he did admit, it wouldn't make much difference as he'll head back to his world soon enough plus Naruto wouldn't let him live with it. Though he decided to protect the guild, he mostly kept to himself. Only Naruto and Erza somehow always managed to break his demeanor.

As the arrived party was going in, His eyes widened when he saw Erza's face.

'That was Erza?! Why didn't I recognize her?' Sasuke thought.' It is unnatural for her to be without her armor.'

After they went in,'I must enter at the right time…' Sasuke saw all the guards rushing inside. Few guards were shouting about intruders.' A distraction. Who could have entered… Don't tell me it's Naruto and the rest?'

Sasuke jumped out. It was like a blur for people who would see it, so the guards didn't notice him as few leaves fell down from the tree.

'Seriously! What is it with them? Why did they have to come. I took special care so that none of them would know about this' Sasuke thought as he made his way in. He clenched his fists.' Siegrain told that his brother would target fairy tail… he failed to specify it was Erza'. He saw the guards rushing underground. He took out few guards on his way.

-x-

Naruto and the rest waited at the rocks on the island having the tower. Just then, Juvia resurfaced from the water-

"I have found an entrance underwater. It will be a 10 minutes dive" Juvia said.

"That's nothing at all" Naruto said.

"It's child play" Gray said.

"Yes! I agree" Natsu added.

"No way! It's impossible" Lucy yelled at them.

Juvia provided them with a water made helmet for breathing underwater and they all undressed into swimming costumes and dived in. They made it safely near the entrance. Or so they thought

"INTRUDERS" A guard shouted. In a span of few minutes many guards have appeared.

"Since this has come to this let's do this" Natsu shouted as a grin appeared on his face.

"Ah! Let's do this" Gray said.

"You guys stay back and leave this to me" Naruto said as he formed the Shadow clone sign.

" **MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** "

A huge smoke appeared startling his guild mates and guards as well. But the next thing shocked them most of all.

"W-W-What is happening?" A guard shouted.

"What kind of magic is this!?" another guard yelled. The guards present there took a step backwards unconsciously as they were facing over a thousand Narutos.

"What is this? How can you create so many clones" Gray asked amazed by the sheer number of clones Naruto had created.

"It's one of my specialties!" Naruto said rubbing his nose with his finger having received some praise.

" Let's do this!" with his battle cry all the clones had attacked the already demoralized guards present there. They thought they at least had some advantage through numbers but some blonde has come snatching that advantage as well. They were defeated in an instant.

"Phew! That didn't take long" Naruto said wiping his fore head and releasing his clones. A doorway opened and stairs emerged from it.

"They already know we are here, Naruto" Lucy said.

"It's better this way." Naruto said trying to reassure her. "I see you have already summoned Virgo. Hi there! It's been a while"

"Hello Naruto-Sama! As expected of her prince. Thank you for taking care of the princess" Virgo said bowing down as Lucy blushed at her statement.

"Nah! It's nothing," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Block head" Natsu yelled as he rushed through the stairs. The others followed him. They soon found themselves eating at a diner. Naruto and Natsu soon were busy stuffing their mouth. Gray and Juvia started eating… well in a normal way.

"Princess! Is it appropriate to eat while wearing such attire. Let's have a change of clothes" Virgo said changing Lucy's clothes while Gray gaped and Juvia protesting. Natsu and Naruto were busy eating.

Lucy stroke a pose in her new attire. The others finished their eating and had gathered around her.

"These are the clothes from the spirit world" Virgo said describing Lucy's new dress.

"What do you think I must look good right!"

"It is quite cute" Naruto said as Lucy blushed a little.

"He liiikes her" Virgo said as Lucy and Naruto froze at her comment.

"Don't roll your tongue off like that" Lucy said.

"Where did you learn to copy Happy" Natsu said.

"Princess! Be safe and sound." Virgo said disappearing.

Few guards suddenly rushed in" There they are…" "Intruders…"

Gray and Juvia got into the stance but Erza made an entry finishing the guards in two blows. She had requipped into her normal armor.

"Erza!" they said in unison. She turned around to see them but shock was written all over her face,

"W-Why are you guys here?" She said." Go back!" she said sternly.

"Happy's been captured! You expect me to leave him here?" Natsu said.

"Could it be Miliana…" Erza said.

"Okay! Got it" Natsu said.

"What did you get?" Gray asked at his idiotic partner.

"Happy's waiting for me…" Natsu yelled and took off before others could react.

"We are going too" Lucy said only to be stopped by Erza's sword.

"No! you all shouldn't. Where is Naruto. Did you leave him as well?" Erza said.

They all looked around to find Naruto missing as well." He was here just a minute ago" Juvia said.

"I will bring those three back. You all escape" Erza said turning around.

"This isn't like you Erza. What happened to your old self who would say' Just shut up and follow me.' We'll lend you our power" Gray said as Lucy and Juvia agreed. Erza's hands were shaking. She turned around with tears in her eyes which surprised the others as they thought Erza would glare at them.

"I am sorry" Erza said wiping her tears." Whether I'll end up winning or losing I'll die here."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"This is a future I cannot change. That's why while I am still breathing I'll tell you everything…" Erza started telling them her past. They didn't notice someone standing behind the entrance and listening to their conversation.

"Yo Sasuke! Eves dropping now, are you?" Naruto said to Sasuke as he stood behind the door listening to their conversation.

"Shut up and listen! I think this past has something to do with R-system" Sasuke said.

"Afraid she won't tell her past with you standing there huh!" Naruto teased him.

"Just shut up and listen Dobe!" Sasuke said as they continued hearing her story.

-x-

"Gerard-Sama! Is it really all right letting her escape. There are two Strong mages near her. It will be difficult capturing her again"

"I told you, didn't I? This a board game. One of them is the alternate sacrifice. And the other is the alternate power source. Leave now" he ordered his attendant.

"You do seem like you are having fun!" a voice came from beside the throne on which Jellal was sitting.

"Oh! It's you. It is just as you said about those council fools" Jellal said turning his attention to the stranger.

"I did tell you that you can trust me, Didn't I Jellal!" The stranger said.

"Yes! You certainly said …Madara!"

* * *

 **Next chapter involves Shikamaru joining Kuoh Academy and meeting Hyoudou Issei and Sasuke and Naruto fighting Jellal.**

 **I am also wondering if it would be alright if some hollows were introduced Near Kakashi's location or should i leave it off for a New story. Just a random thought.**


	9. Chapter 9:Armor of the Heart

**As for Naruto, it is either going to be Mirajane or Lucy.** ** **Sorry for the viewers who wanted Naruto Erza pair**. You can drop it if you like.  
**

 **The other pair is Sasuke x Erza.**

 **Also, romance and all that stuff will be sort of be minimal as I am not that experienced in writing that stuff and this is my first fic(Rating T).**

 **I maybe include that stuff in the future story/stories I may write once I get the hang of it.**

 **I was unable to cover Naruto and Sasuke vs Jellal fight in this chapter. Hopefully, I'll cover it in next.  
**

 **This turned out as a big chapter compared to my previous chapters. I'll try to keep the length constant from next time.**

 **Hope this chapter didn't turn out as bad as my first few chapters :P**

* * *

 _It was night. A small Raven haired kid stood in an alley way which had few dead bodies which were butchered not long ago. Opposite of him stood a Black haired teen who was in his battle gear (Anbu dress). The raven haired kid listened to what the Black haired teen had to say. With each passing sentence tears rolled down his cheeks._

"… _this can't be real. You are not my brother" the little kid shouted._

" _I acted as the big brother you desired… in order to measure your capacity." the teen said as the little kid moved back a little unable to believe what he heard just now." And now it's your turn to test mine. You have the potential locked away within you. You have always been Jealous of me, and you have hated me. You have continuously aimed to surpass me. Because of that, I will allow you to live for my sake. Don't you see, it's for my own benefit" Finishing that sentence he turned around showing his back._

" _My foolish little brother… if you wish to kill me one day, then hate me, detest me, and live a long unsightly life. Run and keep running…cling to your pitiful life…" the teen turned his head around to show his left eye revealing his Mangekyou" And then one day, when you possess the same eyes as I do, come back and face me!"_

Sasuke opened his eyes revealing his sharingan as he remembered what his past was before he learnt the truth about Itachi. 'She is the same as me. Our pasts are much similar.' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes 'She lost everything like me. She lost her village, suffered from slavery and then lost her friends as well'

The flash back hit him as he was listening to Erza's past. He didn't like to think back about that fateful night but since there were similarities between their pasts, so he remembered about it.

Erza continued about her past involving Jellal, Rob and her friends. She told them how she escaped from there and how Jellal threatened her if she ever so reveals a little detail about the R-system to anyone by killing her friends. The others listened with intent as she went on about her painful past and see the side of Erza they didn't see before. They didn't notice Sho and Simon listening to their conversation as well as failed to notice Sasuke and Naruto who stood behind the Exit door.

"I… will fight Jellal…" Erza said while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wait a second, Erza… The Zeref you mentioned in your story…" Gray said while Erza was wiping her tears.

"Yeah, you all should know about Zeref…" Erza said.

"I remember them referring to the monster that came out from Lullaby as one of Zeref's demons!" Lucy said as she remembered the Lullaby incident.

"Who is this Zeref they are talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"As if I would know, loser" Sasuke hushed him.

"That's not all. I suspect that Deliora was one of Zeref's demons as well." Erza said.

"And Jellal is trying to resurrect Zeref?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I don't understand Jellal's motives at all. Sho, one of my former friends, said that once the resurrection is completed, they will become the rulers of paradise." Erza said.

"But why did your former friends turn against you? Wasn't Jellal the traitor and not you, Erza?" Lucy questioned Erza.

"He must have somehow brainwashed them with me gone. But I left them here for eight years. I did, in fact, betray them." Erza said.

"But that was for their own safety! And yet-" Lucy was interrupted by Erza.

"That's enough, Lucy. If I can defeat Jellal, all of this will be over." Erza said.

'Is that really the truth? Those words are really bothering me. _'_ Gray thought.

Sho listened to the whole story Erza had told. He was standing near the entrance.

"Nee-san, that story… What was that?" Sho said as he was shocked after listening to Erza's past.

"Sho…"

"You tried to gain your friends sympathy by telling them that mighty tale? Don't mess with me. That's not even close to the truth! You blew our ships and ran away all by yourself! Had Jellal not noticed your betrayal, we would have all sunk to the bottom of sea! Jellal told us that was the fate of those who couldn't use magic properly. You were so conceited with your magical power that you wanted to rid your past and all of us!" Sho said.

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy asked.

Sho stepped back as he was shocked after listening to those words.

"What do you people know about us? You don't know anything about us! Only Jellal's words gave us a reason to move on. That's why we spent the past eight years building this tower! For Jellal… If it was all a lie… "Sho said as he was trembling from knowing the truth."If you are right, Nee-san, and Jellal is wrong…"

"That's right." Simon said as he appeared out of a black smoke like substance.

"Bastard!" Gray shouted taking a step towards him.

"Please wait, Gray-sama!" Juvia stopped him.

"Back then, he attacked Gray-sama's ice clone on purpose." Juvia said.

"What?" Gray said.

"There's no way a user of darkness could have been fooled by that. Juvia came here to ascertain his true intentions." Juvia asserted Gray.

"Just as I expected of one of Phantom's famous Element 4." Simon praised Juvia.

"What's going on?" Sho said.

"Sho, I pretended to do all of that to trick you and have everyone return to the tower." Simon said.

"W-Why? Why would you…" Sho said as he was about to burst into tears.

"Sho… Eveyone was deceived by Jellal." Simon kept his hand on Sho's shoulder to comfort him.

"I had to go along with you until the time was right." Simon said.

"Simon, you…" Erza said. Simon turned towards Erza.

"I believed in you, Erza… For the past eight years, I always have. I'm happy that we could finally meet, Erza." Simon said giving a smile. Erza offered her hand for a hand shake but Simon pulled her to a hug.

"What a tearful reunion!" Naruto said startling others as he was seen wiping his tears with his hand.

"Won't you agree, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke from his hiding.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he folded his hands and gave his usual reply.

"Why are you here Teme?" Gray shouted jabbing his finger towards Sasuke.

"I could ask you the same, Gray" Sasuke replied as he looked towards Gray.

"D-did you hear all that, Naruto, Sasuke?" Erza asked.

"Yeah! Pretty much from the beginning. We would have come here earlier but Sasuke insis-.." before Naruto got to finish his statement, he received a smack on his head from Sasuke. "Aw! What the hell Sasuke,"

Erza walked towards Sasuke. He just stared as she approached him.

"I bet you are laughing your ass off now, aren't you?" Erza said as she glared at him "after listening to my past."

"You are wrong! I am not some idiot to laugh at somebody's past" Sasuke replied surprising Erza a bit. She always thought of him as a cold jerk who had a lot of attitude. Well, it is true for most part but Sasuke wouldn't go that far.

"Besides if I were to laugh at your past, it would be like laughing at my own and rolling on the floor for Naruto's and Mira's" Sasuke said in his usual stoic expression. Erza couldn't make it whether he was serious or it was sarcasm based on his expression but she somewhat understood that Sasuke had undergone similar events as her. She was now curious about his past due to his reply. And also how Naruto's was similar to Mira. Who knows…maybe he might tell her later about it or she would demand it as he heard her past.

"Though we may have similar pasts, you were never bent on revenge. You have found new comrades and have filled the hole in your heart caused by Jellal" Sasuke said reflecting a bit at his own. Naruto looked down when he heard Sasuke's reply. Bringing Sasuke back to the village was the reason Naruto decided to get stronger. It was all the motivation he needed to become as strong as he was today." You are strong willed, aren't you?" Sasuke said.

'Did he just praise me?' Erza thought as her eyes widened at Sasuke's unexpected reply.' Maybe I am actually going to die today.' She caught her head as in having a head ache.

"Why… why did everyone believe in Nee-san so much?" Sho said as tears rolled down his cheeks." Why wasn't I able to believe in her?" Sho shouted." Damn it" he said as he hit the floor with his fist.

Erza walked over to him and crouched" It must be difficult for you to accept all this. But let me say this: for the past eight years, I have never once forgotten any of you." She hugged Sho "I am sorry I was too weak" she comforted him.

Sho's eyes widened in shock. He had expected her to be angry with him but she in turn asked for forgiveness. Sho's tears ran down without restraint as his sobs of anguish were muffled against Erza's neck.

"But now you can do it. Isn't that right?" Simon said receiving a nod from Erza.

"I have been waiting for this moment a long time." Simon said looking over to the rest of the people "Waiting for many powerful mages to gather here."

"Powerful mages?" Lucy said.

"To fight against Gerard… We'll need to work together. First, we must find Natsu" Simon said receiving others approval as well. Sasuke took a step forward-

"I am sorry for doing this" Sasuke said gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" Gray said.

" **Sharingan** " Sasuke said paralyzing everyone with his Genjutsu as they all looked at his eyes except for Naruto.

"W-What the hell Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto said.

"They will be paralyzed for 5-10 min. That should give us enough time to get to the top. We are going to defeat Jellal by ourselves Naruto,… or are you too scared!" Sasuke said provoking him.

"Teme!" Naruto said as he glared at him.

"Meet me at the top" Sasuke said disappearing from there as a puff of smoke arised.

Naruto released the Genjutsu by pouring some of his chakra into the others. As they regained consciousness, he sprinted towards the exit hoping to reach the top without much interference.

"What happened?" Lucy said.

"Seems like we were paralyzed by Sasuke" Erza said getting up.

"We'll have to hurry and find Natsu first. Let's go!" Simon said as they all moved out.

They were currently sprinting on the stairs. They were discussing their strategies before they were interrupted by the tower's intercom. Jellal began to speak over with a tone of superiority as if he was a god playing a chess game. The twin of Siegrain welcomed the intruders by announcing the start of heaven's game where the goal was to prevent him from using Erza as a sacrifice for Zeref or get defeated by three warriors set in place. He added that in order to make the game more interesting, the council will be firing Etherion on the tower in an unknown amount of time much to nearly everyone's surprise. Sasuke remained calm as he had already deduced that there was a traitor in council leaking the information to Jellal. But something didn't sit well with him.

Sho was once again reminded of the man who had him dancing around the palm of his hand like a puppet as he grits his teeth in anger. The card using mage pulled out a magic card and sealed Erza in it who was taken by surprise. He then fled from there before others could react. He kept shouting that he 'll be the one to take revenge against Jellal.

Meanwhile, others regrouped and they divided the group to cover more ground to search for Erza. Simon went looking for Natsu. Gray chose to go by himself meanwhile Lucy and Juvia formed the last group.

Lucy and Juvia faced Vidaldus, one of the three warriors. He was carrying his signature guitar with an insane expression.

Natsu faced Fukuro only to be joined later by Simon and Gray. The second member of Trinity Raven was an odd one. He had the head of an owl while the body of an extremely muscular man wearing a jet pack. A weird combo to put it together.

Sho faced Ikaruga, a pink-haired swordswoman wielding a nodachi standing on a traditional Japanese type bridge. The bridge was surrounded by cherry blossom trees dropping the pink petals like during the times of spring.

Sho was defeated in an instant and Erza managed to break out of the card by deflecting one of the Ikaruga's attacks and breaking the barrier.

" _A blade that can cut through the dimensional barrier is amazing in itself, but to use the distortion from that blade in a split-second… That is Titania's power"_ Sho thought.

She reequipped into her Heaven's wheel armor.

" **Heaven's wheel circle sword"**

A circle of swords appeared behind erza and were charged right towards Ikaruga.

" **Mugetsu – Ryu… Demon's Empty Flash"**

Both her swords and armor didn't stand for long as they were both shattered by Ikaruga's attack.

" **Mugetsu – Ryu… Garuda Flame"**

A slicingwave of fire soared across the bridge towards Erza. Erza immediately reequipped to her Flame Empress Armor to counter her attack. But this armor was also destroyed by Ikaruga's attack.

"What will you do now? Will you reequip into your strongest armor?" Ikaruga said.

A magic circle appeared under Erza's foot and she reequipped into her Purgatory Armor.

"You will regret this." Erza said angrily. "None have ever seen this armor and lived to tell the tale!" Erza said.

"So that's your strongest armor!" Ikaruga said.

Erza charged right in to attack Ikaruga with her mace. But Ikaruga was again able to destroy that armor instantly.

"Do you not understand? Regardless of the armor, it cannot stand against my sword. You should concede." Ikaruga said.

" _S-She_ _can't win… Nee-san can't win…"_ Sho thought.

"This is the end, Titania" Ikaruga shouted.

" **Mugetsu – Ryu… Garuda Flame"** the flames reached the target and there was an explosion. Ikaruga's hair swayed back a bit as if something swooshed past her. She confirmed that when she found nobody at the site when the smoke cleared. She turned back to see a Raven haired teen wearing a similar style dress with Red and white fan symbol on the back.

'When did he-' She thought as she turned around to see Erza on his shoulders and Sho near his legs.

"This isn't like you, Red. Losing at the hands of someone as weak as her" Sasuke said as he placed her down.

"Who are you?" Ikaruga said annoyed as the new entrant just called her weak.

"Am I not glad to see you. Didn't you say you were gonna go the top?" Erza said as she looked at his Black onyx eyes.

"It took me some time to learn the layout. This happened to be one of the ways" Sasuke said as he looked at her "Then I saw you were in a pinch, so I have come to give you some advice"

"Advice!? Advice for what armor to use? All her armors are useless!" Ikaruga shouted as she found herself laughing. Didn't that stranger get that none of the armors would work against her. Erza stared at Sasuke to see what he was going to tell her.

"You are strong enough without the armor. You don't need it" Sasuke said as she blinked at him" Didn't you notice it yet? Why do you wear your armor all the time?"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked not sure where Sasuke was leading to. Her eyes widened when he crouched to her level and poked her fore head with his finger.

"Think about what did you do after you left the tower? What did you learn?" Sasuke said getting up and taking a step away from Ikaruga and towards the place Jellal was. "Meet Naruto and me at the top after you defeat her" with that said he started walking away from there.

"Do you really think she can defeat me? I think you should be providing her some assistance instead of advice-…HEY DON'T IGNORE ME" Ikaruga shouted.

Erza stood up and reequipped to her breaking down character armor. To simply put it. It is not an armor; it is just a simple outfit made of fabric.

"That is not an Armor. What could you be thinking? Aren't you underestimating me a bit?" Ikaruga said "Or, have you gone like insane after listening to him"

"Nee-san, what are you doing? You've still got many strong suits of Armor left, right? You are stronger than this!" Sho said.

"I am… I am not strong… Countless friends have died before my eyes. I wasn't able to protect any of them. And then… I was always crying. To get stronger… To make myself feel stronger… I closed away my crying heart… by donning Armor. I wear armor because I am weak. I was afraid to remove it… I believed that armor would protect me. But that was my mistake. The armor gets in the way, blocking hearts from each other. Fairy Tail taught me this… It showed me how close people can be with each other… The warmth that comes from them… I won't be led astray any longer! I will give it my all… to defeat you." Erza said getting to her offensive stance' I think I finally got what he meant'

Erza and Ikaruga both headed towards each other. In a flash, Erza and Ikaruga attacked each other and landed on the ground. Erza's one sword was destroyed by Ikaruga.

"The match is settled…" Ikaruga said before her sword was destroyed by Erza. "Truly impressive… Titania." She said and fell to the ground whereas Erza was still standing.

"Amazing! You really are so amazing, nee- san!" Sho said.

"Are you unharmed, Sho?" Erza asked Sho.

"Yeah, somehow…" Sho said.

"This is my very first defeat since I joined the guild, but neither you nor Jellal will be the victor." Ikaruga said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sho said.

"15 minutes… The light of justice. Shining down from heaven, bright Bringing death to all." Ikaruga sang a poem.

"What a dreadful poem!" Erza said.

"Is it Aetherion she's talking about?" Sho said.

"Sho, right now, take Simon and my friends from Fairy Tail away from this tower. Immediately!" Erza said.

"B-But… What about you Nee-san?" Sho said.

"I have a score to settle. Don't worry about me Sho. Take the others and leave the tower. I will be alright." Erza said.

"Okay, Nee-san. I will take the others and leave the tower." Sho said and headed towards where the others were.

* * *

Meanwhile,

With Lucy and Juvia,

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu-san" Juvia shouted as well. Lucy and Juvia were looking for Natsu.

"His ears are really sharp, so he should have heard us by now." Lucy said.

"Same as Gajeel-kun, then. Then his nose must be sharp too." Juvia said.

"Did you just call him -kun?" Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

"I wonder why I have to search for Natsu-san together with you, Lucy-san." Juvia said.

"Ignoring me, huh? But then again, I guess there's no other choice." Lucy said.

"I have no choice but to do it for Gray-sama… but to be stuck with one's rival in love is just… I wonder what kind of calamity will befall me." Juvia said as she blushed while thinking about Gray.

"Look, I'm trying very hard not to be involved in any of this. L-Let's just get along, all right?" Lucy said in a comical way.

Just then they heard loud electric guitar music.

"What's that sound? A guitar? But it's too loud!" Lucy said closing her ears unable to listen.

"Juvia thinks he's pretty good at it." Juvia said.

"Seriously, something is wrong with you." Lucy said.

They saw a man carrying a guitar and playing it few yards away from them. He was a pale man with long hair and makeup. He rotated his head several times and shouted just like a rock star.

"It's a live performance from hell! Destroy!" That man said with an insane expression on his face.

"A snake god!" Lucy said.

"Assassin's Guild: Death's Head Caucus. It means skull, get it? Pretty awesome name, right?" that man said.

"The three warriors Jellal mentioned just now…" Juvia said.

"I am a member of Trinity Raven. Vidaldus Taka, that's who I am. Rock you!" Vidaldus shouted as suddenly his hair grew and it started attacking Lucy and Juvia.

Lucy dodged them all but Juvia stood there. He attacked Juvia but it didn't affect Juvia.

"Huh? That's an interesting body you have there." Vidaldus said laughing.

"Juvia's body is made up of water," Juvia said.

"Good luck, Juvia. I'll just be here." Lucy shouted from behind.

"No physical attacks can work on Juvia." Juvia said as she raised her hand and water surrounded her entire body.

" **Water lock"**

"Rock? You're a rocker too?" Vidaldus said. By that time, Juvia engulfed him in water not allowing him to breathe.

"Too easy." Juvia said.

"As expected from a member of the Element 4! You would be real scary as an enemy." Lucy appreciated Juvia.

Juvia thought it was an easy victory against Vidaldus. But it didn't exactly happen as Juvia thought. Vidaldus absorbed all the water with his hair and his hair shined as a result.

"Juvia's Water Lock is gone?!" Juvia said in amazement.

"It feels great to wash your hair with water in the morning. But shampooing every day will ruin your hair." Vidaldus said.

"Bastard, how did you disengage Water Lock?" Juvia asked.

"My hair can absorb liquid. But not oil or alcohol, since my hair would be ruined then." Vidaldus said.

"Water has no effect? No way." Juvia said.

"But you girls aren't so bad looking…" Vidaldus said as he laughed.

"There it is! As usual!" Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"Being this cute is the source of all my troubles." Lucy said praising herself.

"I-wonder-which-one-of-you-will-become-a-devil-in-my-hell." Vidaldus started saying a rhyme trying to pick one of them with his hand and at the end of the rhyme his hand pointed towards Juvia.

"That settles it! Today you'll be my succubus!" Vidaldus said to Juvia. Vidaldus's hands began to fly across his guitar as sparks flew from the friction while its internal motor began to spew purple magic. That purple magic surrounded Juvia and caught her. Her body began to shine. There was smoke everywhere.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted.

After the smoke was clear Lucy saw Juvia. Her whole appearance changed. She was wearing a marron color type of shirt and a black pant. Her hair was loose. Her skin was pale and she had make-up just like Vidaldus.

"Hell! Hell! Hell! I'll show you the deepest and darkest depths of hell!" Juvia shouted with an insane expression.

"What on Earth just happened" Lucy said in confusion.

Vidaldus started playing the guitar and Juvia was being controlled by it.

"Juvia… Is this being caused by the guitar?" Lucy said.

"That's right! Any woman who becomes a succubus will only obey to my commands. However, brainwashing both of you would have made the game much less interesting. I've always wanted to see a cat fight between two women." Vidaldus said.

"You're the worst!" Lucy said.

"The worst? That's the best compliment!" Vidaldus said.

Juvia sent a water wave towards Lucy. When Juvia's water was about to hit Lucy a puff of smoke appeared in front of Lucy and Juvia's attack was evaded with bare hands which came out of it.

"What happened, Lucy? And where is Juvia?" Naruto asked as he turned back. Lucy, then realized it was he who evaded the attack just now.

Lucy pointed towards the paled-skin lady who had makeup and said, "That is Juvia."

"WHAAAT! That lady over there is Juvia." Naruto yelled as he slapped the sides of his face in shock" Poor Gray. I wonder what will happen to him!" Naruto thought as a dark cloud of depression began to form over his head. Lucy just sweat dropped at his antics.

"Wait a sec! Lucy, what are you doing near Jellal's throne room. I thought you avoided fights as much as possible" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on his chin. Lucy just sighed and replied-

"This is nowhere near Jellal's room. I think you lost your way again." Lucy said." I have been fighting this guy. He can apparently control people and absorb water with his hair" she said pointing to a psychotic maniac with the guitar.

"Why what would happen if you provide him with more water than he can absorb?" Naruto said as an idea struck" I know Lucy; why don't you summon Aquarius here"

"Yeah! Why haven't I thought about it? You are a genius Naruto" Lucy said as Naruto rubbed his nose with his finger. "Yeah thanks Lucy. You know-… CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT JELLAL. See ya later" Naruto said waving his hands and ran as a trail of smoke appeared behind him.

'I wonder what Sasuke meant by saying he would roll down on the floor for Mira's and my past. Does that mean she went through the same things as me? Damn that Sasuke! How does he get the other girls to talk about their past to him' Naruto thought in annoyance about the Avenger 'But she is so nice to everyone…? I will ask about it after we get back. Hope she will tell me about it!'

Back with Lucy,

A water gun was sent towards lucy. Juvia's hand appeared from the water behind Lucy, caught her head and threw her to the ground.

"Juvia! You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Then stop attacking your own friends like that." Lucy said.

Vidaldus started playing his guitar and started singing "Hey, you! Hey, you! Let's feel the vibe! Get her!"

Juvia attacked Lucy with a big wave. Lucy used this opportunity to summon Aquarius.

" **Open gate of the water Bearer! Aquarius!"**

Aquarius came out of the water. Aquarius is a celestial spirit. She is a mermaid having a head band, Three peircings on her tale, a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. She carries a Jug type in her hand in which she stores how much ever water she wants.

"As long as there's water, I can summon the most powerful spirit, Aquarius. All thanks to you, Juvia" Lucy said.

A tick mark appeared behind Aquarius's head and she shouted "Shut your mouth already. Stupid little girl!"

The whole room was full of water because of Aquarius.

"Didn't you pay attention! I already told you that my hair can absorb water!" Vidaldus said and started absorbing all the water. But as a result of too much absorption of water, he lost all his hair making him bald. After Vidaldus was defeated Juvia went back to her original state. But Lucy and Juvia were in pretty bad shape and became unconscious.

* * *

On the steps outside the tower, Simon was carrying Natsu on his back. Just then Natsu woke up.

"Finally opened your eyes, Natsu?" Simon said.

"Huh? The last thing I remember is being caught up in some weird vehicle…" Natsu started puking just by remembering that he was caught up in some vehicle.

"Stop that! How can you get sick just by remembering it?" Simon yelled at Natsu.

"What happened after I became unconscious." Natsu asked Simon.

"After you were devoured by Fukuro, Gray came and saved you." Simon said.

"Gray?" Natsu said in surprise.

"But Gray took quite a lot of damage. That cat is carrying him away from here." Simon said.

"I can't believe this! I lost and Gray won?" Natsu shouted.

"It's not like you really lost. You were just eaten." Simon said.

"At this point, there's only one thing to do! I will fight that bird and take revenge." Natsu yelled.

"This is not the time for that!" Simon said.

"Wait a second… Who are you?" Natsu asked Simon.

"I'm Simon. An old friend of Erza's." Simon replied to Natsu.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you." Natsu said.

"Listen to me carefully Natsu. Millianna and Wally found Lucy and Juvia collapsed on the floor, along with a defeated Trinity Raven. They don't know the details of what happened. But they've agreed to carry your friends out of the tower. I've been contacted by Sho, confirming all three trinity raven have been defeated. Now only Jellal is left to defeat. Sasuke, Naruto and even Erza is heading to defeat Jellal. I beg of you… Please save Erza…Jellal is a cunning man. He must have laid traps for other two" Simon said.

"No way" Natsu said.

"Huh!?" Simon was baffled by Natsu's response. Little did they know that Tobi was waiting eagerly for them to climb the stairs.

"So you finally made it uh, Naruto" Sasuke said looking at his partner.

"It's your fault for running off first. By the way, why are you waiting in front of the door?" Naruto asked. They were currently standing in front of Jellal's room.

"I was waiting for you, Idiot" Sasuke yelled. It was unnatural for Sasuke to lose his cool but he did tell him about the meeting," Didn't I tell you already!"

"Hai hai! Let's go now," Naruto said pushing the door open.

"My, my… Game Over already?" Jellal said getting up from his supposed throne.

"Yeah! It's over for you anyway" Naruto said as both Sasuke and Naruto stepped in. When they both walked in and were near the Blue lacrima crystals in the middle, Jellal gave an evil grin.

"Sasuke! He is up to something" Naruto said taking a defensive stance. Hn, was the reply he got from the Last Uchiha. They soon understood the reason for his grin. They both were on their knees, panting. Sasuke noticed some sealing placed beneath the floor on which they were standing or rather on knees and palms at the moment.

"So you realized it uh… it's Fuinjutsu, one of Uzumaki clan's specialty, your clan Naruto. It seals your chakra and restricts your movement. You cannot escape it until either the floor is destroyed or you are dead due to Chakra exhaustion. How are you now going to defend yourself against this attack now" Jellal said raising his hand and pointing it towards Naruto. A golden ball of magic energy was created at the palm of his hand.

But he didn't fire the shot. Instead he brought his hand down and averted his gaze behind them.

"It's been a while, Erza"

"Gerard…"

* * *

 **Regarding the EMS and Kyuubi mode, there are going to be there in this fic after Tenrou incident before GMG arc.  
**

 **Should i include Menma and the other Sasuke as well somehow... if anybody has some ideas regarding on how to involve them, they can post PM me or post a review.**


	10. Chapter 10:Jellal defeated

**Here is another chapter. The pairings are the same as mentioned in previous chapter. If people are interested I may add more of them to Naruto.**

 **I have started a new crossover in the same category. 'Lost memories.' You can check it out if you are interested. Has other Shinobi in it other than Naruto and Sasuke.**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his head still spinning around from the pain. He slowly got up onto his legs only to fall back on his butt. He looked around as his eyes trailed off to a fallen Raven haired teen, a few meters away from him. Naruto quickly recognizing the person, ran towards the teen stumbling across the way, "S-sasuke!"

He got there and turned his friend's body around and was relieved when he knew that Sasuke was just unconscious, "Thank god…" he suddenly remembered as memory came flooding back to him. He looked around to find the whole area turned into blue crystals, in fact the whole tower was turned that way.

"What the-" Naruto said as he noticed an enraged Natsu destroying the whole place. He also noticed an unconscious Erza as well. 'What happened while Sasuke and I became unconscious… didn't Erza come at the time to stop Jellal…' Naruto remembering Jellal, he immediately looked to see him trying to stop Natsu from destroying the tower.

He slowly got back onto his feet, 'My chakra is drained from the earlier seal… the remaining chakra I have left, it's nowhere near enough to defeat the guy but I have got to still try' he thought as he looked at his hands.

" **Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame** " Natsu said as he raised both his hands having a huge fireball atop them and brought his hands down destroying the place beneath him.

"You insolent brat" Jellal shouted and threw a magic beam at Natsu. Natsu weary to block it, stood still waiting for the impact but the beam never hit it's ground. Natsu opened his eyes to look at his fellow blonde mate carrying him under his arm as he leapt from the place where Natsu was initially standing. " What did I tell you Natsu… when you see an attack, you dodge if you don't have the power to overpower it. We went through this training you know" Naruto said as he placed him down. Erza woke up due to the impact caused by the beam but she was still lying down due to her fight earlier with Jellal.

"Yeah… but I forgot" Natsu said as he gave a smile to Naruto. "Now then… how should we proceed about this?" Naruto asked glancing at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu got up and stood beside Naruto, "He is holding back because he is afraid the tower will be destroyed if he doesn't."

"So, we just have to destroy the tower, huh?" Naruto said as he gave a grin. "You know Jellal, I have learnt few things while I was in team Natsu…" Jellal turned his attention towards Naruto "And that is wrecking stuff is Natsu's specialty."

"You insolent brat…" Jellal shouted as he narrowed his eyes, "There is no need of you anymore. The tower is completed with the help of the Aetherion blast. So just stay down and die" he shouted as he increased his magic energy.

"Natsu! Do your thing while I fight Jellal," Naruto said running towards Jellal. Jellal shot a fire beam at Naruto, which hit him. Jellal gave a smirk but the smirk vanished from his face when Naruto turned into a puff of smoke. 'A clone!? Where is the real one?' he turned around looking for him but in no vain.

The ground beneath him cracked and a fist came colliding Jellal's chin sending him back, thrashing against a lacrima wall. Naruto popped out of the hole beneath him and stood still as he stared at Jellal who rose back to his feet. Meanwhile, Natsu was destroying the place but was careful not to destroy the place near Sasuke or Erza.

Erza who was awake now, slowly moved across the debris towards Sasuke's unconscious body. She then settled herself next to his body as she sat down. The Titania then took her rival's hand for checking a sign and let out a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. 'Naruto and Natsu… it's up to you both now'

..

"You…" Jellal got up. He had a pretty annoyed look on his face at the blonde who was in front of him. He immediately fired a beam at Naruto who didn't dodge it and stood still to let it hit him. But Naruto once again turned into a puff of smoke after the beam hit him.

"Don't think it will work twice on me" Jellal said as he flew up with the help of Meteor, looking cautiously at the ground below him, his arm raised ready to fire.

"Behind you" a whisper was heard at which Jellal could only turn his head back just in time to receive a punch from Naruto. As he fell to the ground, he noticed the ground beneath cracked as well, another Naruto popping up and punching him while he was still in air and again sent flying up. Jellal just managed to open his eyes and immediately wished that he didn't. His eyes widened as he stared at a hundred Naruto clones all around him- up, downwards, to the side- they were swarming over him.

All the clones immediately jumped towards him from all directions and started punching him, "NA-" few clones close to him were dispelled as he fired a beam only to be met by more clones from the top who started kicking him "-RU-" As Jellal was freely falling down due to the gravitation, three more clones waited for him at the bottom giving him a kick to his chin much like Rock lee's kick, sending him flying again "-TO"

All the clones now started attacking from the top punching him downwards shouting, "-2K UZUMAKI BARRAGE" he was sent crashing down as the ground beneath him was cracked and the floor beneath him as well. He fell many floors downwards.

Naruto dispelled all his clones and moved towards where Erza and Sasuke were. He moved wearily clearly exhausted from the previous attack as his legs kept shaking. He stumbled across a fallen lacrima debris and was about to fall on his face. He braced his face for the impact but instead felt an arm around him and was surprised when he saw Erza. She smiled at him and spoke, "Nice to see you defeated Jellal" she put him down gently as she sat beside him. "Natsu's doing his job… I can see that you instructed him as well" she said she chuckled at the pink haired teen who was at a distance wrecking all the stuff around him. "Erza…" he said gaining her attention, "… he isn't gone yet. I can still feel his magic pressure."

Erza's eyes widened when she heard from Naruto but sat with a calm expression. "Erza… take Natsu and get out of here…" he said with a weary look on his face as he fell on his back unconscious.

"Naruto!" she moved towards him, "He became unconscious due to over exerting himself" she said as she had a small smile on her face, observing Naruto's peaceful face as he lay unconscious.

She heard an explosion a few meters away and when turned around to look, she saw Natsu thrown towards her. She managed to catch him and stood in front of him as she stared at the bluenette, who came out from the smoke.

Jellal crossed his hands as a golden magic circle appeared before him. All the air and light present in the area started moving above his hands.

"What's with this magic? It's such a terrible sensation…" Natsu said as he had his hands up to cover is face.

"This magic… this is bad!" Erza shouted to Natsu who was now standing in front of Naruto's fallen body and Erza.

"You will be trapped in endless darkness, Dragon mage, Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted as a black sphere formed above him, "Pity you can't witness your death… Naruto!"

Natsu barely able to see, opened his eyes to look at the scarlet hair waving in front of him, Erza standing as she extended her hands to protect those behind her. "Will you kill me as well?"

Jellal hesitated as he stood still. "You need a living sacrifice to resurrect Zeref, don't you?"

"Indeed…" he said as he glanced down, "But with the way things have gone, I don't care whether it's your body or another. I have Sasuke right here to take your place" Erza realizing what he told, "Crumble to the dust, all of you!"

"…"

" **Heaven Magic: Altairis** " he threw the black sphere above his hands. The sphere wrecking all the stuff in its path, made its way towards them. Erza closed her eyes as she braced for the impact, ignoring Natsu's protests. Just as the sphere was about to hit her, Simon appeared in front of her, and blocked the attack with his magic. It wasn't enough as the attack went past his defense and fatally injured him.

"Simon?" she said as the smoke cleared revealing the person in front of her.

"Erza…" he managed to say before he fell to the ground. "Simon!" she shouted as she ran towards his body.

"Why did you… didn't you escape?" she asked as she rested her palm beneath his head. Simon just looked up at the sky panting before he had a smile on his face, "I-I am glad… in the end… I could help you-" he coughed unable to speak.

"I got it! Listen to me. Don't try to talk" She said as tears started forming in her eyes and had a worried expression on her face. "You were… so kind…"

"The insect was still crawling about, huh?!" Jellal shouted as he started laughing like a maniac. "Simon, that is what you call throwing your life away. The end result will be the same for all of you," He raised both his hands again preparing for the same attack, this time the sphere was formed much quicker.

Gust of wind blew towards him from all directions disturbing Erza and Simon's final talk. "Erza… I am sorry. Looks like… my sacrifice was in vain… to save you" he said as rolled his eyes towards Jellal. Erza glared at Jellal while Natsu stood frozen by what happened in front of him. Naruto just managed to open his eyes as he was awoken by the previous attack.

" **Heaven Magic: Altairis** " He threw another dark sphere towards them. They just sat in their positions helplessly as the effects of the previous attack still hasn't sunk in yet.

Jellal just smirked as the sphere reached its destination and smoke arose from the explosion. "That takes care of them. Now for the ritual, Sasuke-kun" he looked in direction where Sasuke was unconscious previously. His eyes widened when he didn't find Sasuke lying unconscious there. He immediately spun his head towards the smoke. A sweat ran across his brow as he saw a giant purple skull emerging from the smoke.

..

Naruto sat up from his position as he stared at the Uchiha Fan symbol at some distance ahead of him. He looked around and saw that he was inside a purple rib cage. 'So this is the Susanoo Kakashi-sensei talked about'. Erza and Simon were in between Naruto and Sasuke, and Natsu was standing near Naruto. They were all inside a purple ribcage.

"This rib cage… it's Sasuke's" Erza said as her eyes trailed to the Uchiha in front of her. 'Sasuke… thank you for protecting Erza' Simon thought as he looked at the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was on his one knee as he kept panting. His eyes had changed to the Mangekyou pattern and blood dripped from his left eye. As He slowly got onto all fours, he coughed up a bunch of blood and felt his vision get blurry. Naruto darted towards Sasuke and got down to one knee beside Sasuke, "Sasuke! Are you all right?"

"Naruto! Listen to me…you have to save them if it's the last thing you'll do" Naruto looked at him as Sasuke continued, "Once you've got them, I want you to take them and flee as fast as you can…" Naruto just stared at him remembering a quick flash back at the land of waves where Sasuke jumped in front to shield him from the needles of Haku, "It's all up to you"

"Sasuke… y-you…" Naruto said as he figured out the obvious meaning in Sasuke's words.

"I can agh… hold him here…" he said slowly getting back on to his feet "…a little longer… gah!" he was back on his feet and glared at Jellal as the smoke cleared, "If it ends here, it just means that this was as far I was meant to go" Erza's eyes widened when she heard the last part as she lifted her head from Simon's body and stopped her crying momentarily. "I lost everything once…I don't ever want to see that again. My trusted comrades falling right in front of me"

"Your comrades… Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he saw the younger Sasuke in the Uchiha beside him when he heard his sensei's words from Sasuke's mouth. "Now that you are back to older yourself, like hell will I leave you!" he said as he tightened his head band and his eyes changing to toad version. "And besides, do you want to leave another scar in Erza's life… Simon just sacrificed himself for her…" he clenched his fists, "what do you think will happen if she loses two precious people to her on the same day" he said as he got up.

"Naruto…" Erza spoke in a low voice. "What do you mean…" Sasuke asked as glanced towards the blonde, Naruto looked at his supposed intelligent partner, "you were finally getting along with her… at the bridge and all, I saw it" he said as he gave a grin while Sasuke gave his 'Tch' and looked away with embarrassment. Erza was listening to all this but couldn't make anything of what Naruto just spoke. Natsu leapt and landed beside Naruto and said, "Count me in… that bastard has got to pay for what he did. He made Erza cry"

Jellal shot a fire beam at them as soon as the Susanoo was dispelled. Naruto formed few hand signs and a wall of wind engulfed around them protecting them. "Natsu give us some time… distract him until then." Natsu leapt forward while Sasuke and Naruto started infusing chakra.

Natsu was easily over powered by Jellal as he was sent crashing against a wall. 'I must do whatever I can to buy them some time' he picked up an Aetherion rock and started eating it. He immediately choked himself. "What a fool! You think you can just eat up Aetherion… it's a combination of all elements, not just fire" Jellal said as he started laughing. Natsu choked but soon an aura surrounded him and scales began to form on his skin. 'This guy is actually absorbing Aetherion?'

Natsu jumped forward as he hit Jellal's chin with his knee at a speed which the human eye couldn't follow. Then he jumped towards the ceiling, from where he got a boost by pushing his legs against them and punched Jellal sending him crashing down several floors followed by Natsu.

..

"Looks like we won't be needed… he is taking care of him on his own" Naruto said as he infused enough chakra. "Hn" was the reply he got. 'So this is Natsu's power… looks like I underestimated him' Sasuke thought. Erza just continued to spectate the fight going on in front of her.

Jellal appeared flying from the hole he was punched down earlier followed by Natsu engulfed in Fire, punching him. Jellal immediately kicked Natsu sending him crashing down and flew towards the sky, staring at the people below.

"Naruto… let's at least provide back up for him" Sasuke said glancing at his friend.

"You got it."

Naruto brought summoned a clone beside him. He extended his right palm near the clone as a huge transparent sphere was formed with five Rasengans in it. He shot it towards Jellal, who had a huge magic circle in front of him by now which was the spell for Abyss break. He apparently decided to destroy the tower. Sasuke's left eye bled, " **Amaterasu** " he said as he incinerated the shell containing Rasengans which was headed towards Jellal. The sphere was completely engulfed in black flames. From the black flames, Five Rasengans made its way towards Jellal at high speed, who was unable to defend against them as he was midst activating the spell. An explosion occurred and Natsu taking this opportunity flew towards him with the support of his dragon force.

"There is no freedom for someone who is used by a ghost! Free yourself first, Jellal!" he shouted as he reached him and gave him a fire fist to his cheek. At this, Jellal smashed against the tower, the whole tower shaking in the process.

' _This is… Natsu's true power. This is… A Dragon Slayer! He has defeated Jellal. The battle I have been fighting these eight long years is finally over. Everyone is truly free now…'_ Erza thought in happiness.

Because of using too much of energy Natsu was exhausted and was about to fall but Sasuke caught him by his scarf.

"Natsu! Are you all right?" Naruto asked not noticing that Natsu was unconscious.

"Looks like he passed out because of using too much magic energy." Sasuke said.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted and ran towards him.

Just then the tower started to shine and rays of light started to appear.

"I sense awful magic energy." Sasuke said.

"Has Aetherion gone berserk?" Erza said.

"Berserk? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Containing such an immense magical power surely comes with a high degree of instability. And with nowhere to dissipate, this magical power will burst into a gargantuan explosion. We have to hurry or we will be wiped out at this rate." Sasuke warned everybody as he started to notice the tower collapsing.

Naruto carried Natsu on his back and started running behind Erza and Sasuke. While running Erza was unable to dodge a light beam of Lacrima because of which she tripped and fell. At that moment Erza remembered Jellal saying about her body getting infused with the Aetherion.

' _If I can fuse myself with Aetherion, can I then control this tower and stop the explosion? I've got no other options.'_ Erza thought and kept her hand in the lacrima shell near her to get infused with the Aetherion. Sasuke caught her hand "Don't be silly… that Dobe just lectured me about this… and you are trying to do the exact same thing that I tried earlier… sacrificing yourself" he dragged her out of it before she could say anything and get fused with it further. Naruto and Natsu caught up just then. The whole construction started to shake.

"Now what?". Sasuke bit his finger and performed few seals and pressed his hand against the ground. A big circle appeared with some seals beneath his hand. " **Summoning Jutsu** ". Smoke arose and a hawk was present in front of them. "Get on it!"

..

"What a disappointment you have been Jellal… if you would have lost at the hands of the Jinchuriki or Sasuke I could have understood…" Tobi got down to the Jellal's fallen body and opened his eyelid to make him look at his sharingan, "…but you lost to a mage who wasn't even S-class. Just forget about everything... your past who you were and our meeting as well" he said as he placed a Genjutsu on the fallen Jellal and disappeared to his dimension.

..

Gray, Lucy, Juvia and the others were waiting for them at the beach. They witnessed the tower exploding and were worried about the safety of their fellow team mates. They then heard a Hawk's shriek above them and when they turned around, the hawk had landed and their team mates got down from it. They all jumped and ran towards their mates while the hawk disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you Natsu, Naruto and Sasuke" Erza thanked them while Natsu and Naruto gave their usual grin whereas Sasuke just replied with a 'Hn'.

They all had a party after they all put on the bandages. Erza and Natsu's full body were covered in bandages whereas Naruto's right arm and his right cheek had a bandage. Sasuke had his fore head and left eye cover in bandages. Lucy and Gray had only a few bandages compared to the rest.

After the party, everyone had gone to rest while Erza still stayed at the beach. She sat there, staring at the endless horizon in the moon light. "I can't believe all of this had happened" she muttered to herself.

"We cannot ignore our past. It catches up to us no matter how far we away run from it" Sasuke said as she was startled by his sudden voice.

"How long have you been here?" she asked a little annoyed.

Sasuke just smirked "Right from the moment you started sulking…" he said as he stood beside her. He had his hands folded. She hesitated a bit before saying, "T-thank you for everything Uchiha, I m-mean Sasuke…" she looked down as she finished her sentence.

"You thanked me earlier… did you forget?" he asked in a calm tone.

She stared at his eyes, "I mean… if you hadn't stopped me from fusing myself with the lacrima, I would have been dead. When I think about it, I realized it would have been a mistake… nobody would have been happy with it" she said as a light blush covered her cheeks, realizing that what she was about to tell, might sound childish to him, "I s-sort of had a vision of what would be if that were the case" she said as she hugged her legs close to her body. Sasuke just laughed at this.

"Hey, don't laugh like that" she yelled as she pouted. He crouched to her level and poked her fore head with his middle and index finger of his right hand, "I- I am sorry for laughing… you can repay the favor later if you feel that much of gratitude towards me" he said with a smile. She just turned her head away to cover her blush and touched her fore head where he had poked earlier, "Why do you poke? What does it mean…?"

Sasuke got up and looked at the horizon, "I don't know… my brother used to do it to me all the time when I was little" he said as he gave a final glance at her. "I'll leave you to your thoughts" he said walking away. She just continued to stare at the horizon as the waves crashed against the land, 'You still haven't told me about your past… well whatever, I have the feeling that I'll be knowing about it soon.'

* * *

 **Have recently come to know that Sasuke poking people's fore head is the ultimate expression of his love towards them.**

 **For people who didn't get why Sasuke and Naruto were weak in this chapter and haven't done much is because they had most their chakra sucked out(Chapter9).**

 **I made them weak and let Natsu do the fight because I wanted Fairy tail members to grow as well. Naruto and Sasuke will be getting their respective half of Sage of six paths power in the future chapters.**

 **I'll be covering Naruto and Mirajane pair in the next arc.  
**

 **Until then, Later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Relations?

**Here is another chapter. I didn't plan on updating this fic until I had more chapters stacked on the new story I have been writing 'Lost Memories.'**

 **The reviews were the actual ones that encouraged me to update. This is my first time trying to write these kind of scenes (not lemons…but romantic kind of stuff). So, I hope it came good for a first timer(P.S: had taken reference from other fics as well)**

 **: Jellal or Gerard… both are his names. I wasn't sure which one would be better, so I decide to use both to avoid confusion. It actually doesn't make much difference I guess.**

* * *

Erza lay awake in her bed staring at the roof in the dark, with only a small lamp lit beside her bed. The events that had the occurred the night ago were still fresh on her mind, events regarding Jellal, Simon, Naruto, Natsu, the tower and mainly about Sasuke and what he had said to her during that time. The main thing currently on her mind was the revelation of who Sasuke and Naruto really were?

They both used weird magic when compared to the others. Even their master had no Idea about what kind of magic those two used, yet he didn't even say a word about it. And the last night happenings gave her some insight about those two… they didn't have what you could say a normal happy past, rather something tragic had happened in their childhood that compelled them to move forward in order to gain strength to protect their respective convictions, or what they believed in.

Now her mind wandered off to Sasuke again… there was something about him that drew her towards him. She wasn't sure why but thought that it was due to the similarities between him and the man she loved, who not long ago tried to sacrifice her to the most notorious villain of their time, the dark mage Zeref.

She at least knew Jellal was a kind person at the start, before becoming what he was today. But the same couldn't be said about Sasuke… he wasn't your normal typical average person, he would be willing to kill for things to go his way. It became clear to her the first time she fought him, back at the Phantom Lord headquarters, when he was about to slice Gray into two. But she reassured herself that he had come a long way since then. Not only she had changed, but she felt like Sasuke had changed as well in this recent encounter.

She remembered what he said back at the tower;

 _"Naruto! Listen to me… you have to save them if it's the last thing you'll do…" he said as he glanced at her and Natsu. "Once you've got them, I want you to take them and flee as fast as you can…"_

 _"Sasuke… y-you..." Naruto said._

 _"I can agh… hold him here a little longer" he said slowly getting back on his feet, "If it ends here, it just means that this was as far as I was meant to go. I lost everything once… I don't ever want to see that again. My trusted comrades falling right in front of me."_

These words hinted to her that they both shared a similar past. But all his talking made one thing clear to her… he wouldn't stick around for too long. He would certainly leave Fairy tail in the future, once he accomplishes whatever goal he has in his mind. She didn't know whether she should distance herself from Sasuke now so that she wouldn't feel sad if he does leave Fairy tail in the future.

If he does leave, so will her best friend whom she got to call in the past month, Naruto Uzumaki. But then again, another part of her wants her to continue things how they were now and worry about the future later. "Sasuke…" she called out in a low voice, now even saying his name out loud felt weird to her.

"Were you expecting me?" her shocked eyes trailed towards the door which creaked open as the man she had been thinking about stood at the entrance. He then slowly moved towards the bed and stood right beside it as she just gaped.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted in a controlled hushed manner, "this is my room and it's late at night. What would Natsu or Gray think if they see us together at this hour…better yet Naruto, or Happy," she said getting on her feet and standing face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke had no response, instead he just smirked. She was ticked off as he didn't listen to any of the things she had just said to him. She just laughed at herself internally for thinking that she was beginning to fall for this man who was arrogant enough as he didn't even bother to explain why he was here.

Maybe she was over reacting a little due to the fact that he walked in right at the moment she was thinking about him. She didn't want the Uchiha to get the wrong idea that she was beginning to regard him. She had an ego which was as big as Sasuke's.

Sasuke just pressed his finger on her lips to silence her, before she could say something that would get the neighbors around her rushing to the said room.

"I have decided…" he smiled as he pulled her figure close to his body by encircling his arms around her waist earning a slight gasp from her, "…to stay in Fairy tail as long as you are here. I want you to be the reason for my staying here." He stated as he pulled her into a deep kiss before she could reply. She tried pulling away from him but she felt her energy sapping away as she tried to fight it. She finally gave in as she reciprocated the kiss closing her eyes and encircling her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his spiky hair which were surprisingly soft. Their lips part as they both pant a little, feeling each other's breath as they stood at such close proximity.

"I want you to stay in Fairy Tail as well, Sasuke" she said in a low voice as he gently pushed her onto the bed. He then slowly crawled up on the bed, just like how a Tiger crawls before pouncing on its prey. He was now currently on top of her as he leaned in. Erza looked at him with her eyes filled with lust.

"It's breakfast time, Erza. You need to wake up," he whispered in her ear. Her mind went blank as she analyzed what he just told her.

"W-what!?" she spouted.

"Wake up, Erza! It's – CRASH-!"

Her eyes pop up looking to see Lucy standing near her bed. Sun rays had just entered the room as she squinted her eyes a little and feeling her ass against the cold floor. She touched the small bump that had formed on her head as she noticed Lucy standing beside a food tray, probably having breakfast in it.

Lucy bent down and picked up an open book near her feet and began looking into it. Her face went red as she soon as she read a few lines from it and immediately tossed it onto the bed giving a ~Kya scream.

"Where is Sasuke?" Erza asked as she stared at the embarrassed Lucy.

"He left yesterday morning saying he had some work with council… don't you remember about it, Erza?" Lucy said as she stared at the red head who went into some deep thought. "Even Naruto left at night yesterday," Lucy added but it seemed like Erza didn't hear the last part.

'Was it all a dream…' Erza thought as she got up on her feet and closed the open book which lay on her bed. '…or, maybe I am reading too many romance novels.' She then walked towards the bathroom in her room and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh as she leaned her head against it, with her back against the door, "Does this even mean anything?" she asked herself as she closed her eyes.

..

Magnolia;

"Welcome back, Sasuke!" Cana said as she drank a booze "Was your mission successful this time as well…?" she noticed Sasuke was lost in his thoughts as he sat at the bar counter and didn't respond to her.

"Sasuke…!?" she called out as he still didn't respond.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and looked at her, "Where is Mirajane?" he asked. He looked like something dreadful had happened or was about to happen.

"I think she went to buy some groceries, or something," she said as she drank yet again another barrel. Sasuke was always surprised by this. He always wondered how could someone drink that much and yet remain so still. Maybe she had a high tolerance to the alcohol much like the Fifth, Tsunade Senju.

As soon as he heard that, he immediately rushed out and started sprinting the busy crowds of the Magnolia city. He climbed onto the roof tops and jumped from roof to roof in search of her. 'I need to find her fast before that dobe finds her… he might slip his tongue in front of her, for which I would be the one to get bashed by her.' He thought as he landed near the market, "Shouldn't have slipped about Mirajane's past near him… she told me to keep it a secret… ESCPECIALLY from him." He mumbled to himself while few of the passersby gave him a weird look, which he ignored completely.

Flash Back

"Sasuke! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mirajane asked just as they started building the destroyed guild hall, just after ending their battle with Phantom.

"Hn" Sasuke looked at the woman, weighing his options of whether he should talk or just ignore her as she would probably ask him about his attack on Gray earlier but decided against it, "What do you want?"

Mira just tensed up a bit at his intimidating glare, "D-do you know who Naruto-kun is? Did you two know each other from the beginning?"

"Yeah… unfortunately," he said relaxing a bit, realizing that it wasn't about him. "What about him?"

"Is he going to join Fairy tail as well?"

"Yeah! …Probably if I still know how that idiot thinks," he said. "Do you have a problem with him?"

"Did he have a bad child hood or, something like that in his past" she finally asked the question she had been meaning to ask him. Did he suffer just like I have… or was he treated like a monster because of the demon inside him. Mira herself being a Takeover mage of demons/devils could sense the Kyuubi in Naruto.

"I am not at liberty to say that," he said bluntly before rephrasing his answer when he noticed a disappointed look on her face, "If you want to know more about him ask him yourself" he said as her mood lightened up a bit, "I told him you would bring him some food" he added.

"Of course!" she smiled as she hopped happily and went to the temporarily set up tent having food supplies as Sasuke just stared at her retreating back. Tch! What is wrong with her? And why is the sudden interest in that Dobe… unless-

She took a tray full of food and went in search for Naruto. She found him talking to Master, so she moved in a little closer to eve's drop on what they were talking about.

The old man held out his hand towards Naruto, "I am the Fairy tail Guild master, Makarov Dreyar."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said as he took the man's hand and shook it, finding the old man's grip quite strong.

"Well Naruto! How can I repay you the favor for protecting my children while I was gone" he calmly asked.

Naruto stiffened up a bit and, "Can you tell me how to get to the Elemental Nations?" he asked and bowed down, "… also, can you forgive my friend for what he did earlier today?"

"No need to worry about him. I already talked to him" he said as Naruto relaxed a bit. "Sorry my boy! I have no idea how to get you to Elemental Nations. I told Sasuke the same thing." Naruto just hung his arms down in disappointment "All that effort and… nothing ah!?" he cried anime tears.

"That bastard Laxus will pay for tricking me!" he declared while the Guild master just sweat dropped.

After that, they talked about how Naruto was brought here and what was his child hood like in the past and how meeting Iruka and Sasuke had changed his life. He told Makarov that if it was not for them he would have given in to despair, and he was glad he met them. He also told a little about Sasuke and told him that he was definitely going to bring Sasuke back to Konoha and he was going to keep his promise to Sakura. All this while, Makarov listened intently and silently wondered _, just how much did this poor lad suffer in his past? It takes a lot of guts to turn out the way you did… I wonder if my children were to undergo all of that suffering, would they also have come up like you did?_

Mirajane who was eve's dropping throughout the entire conversation, couldn't hold out her tears when she heard Naruto's tragic past and ran away from there, dropping the tray of food which she brought for Naruto in the process. The sound of the falling of the tray startled Naruto and Makarov and they both rushed outside the tent to see the spilled contents of the bowl lying on the floor and a bowl turned upside down.

Must be Mira… I wonder if she heard it all. Makarov thought as he inspected the fallen contents while Naruto stood there confused.

"I thought I sensed someone outside just now. Must be my imagination" Naruto said.

"Y-yeah! That must be it," Makarov chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his arm. I have to talk to her. This isn't like Mira at all… guess she remembered her past when she heard Naruto.

"You said you had classes similar to us…" Makarov said changing the topic. "… what were you?"

Naruto looked like he had been hit by a meteorite just now. "What I was, huh?" he said, "… I think I am still a Genin," he laughed nervously as Makarov's jaws fell down to the floor when he heard it. He understood about the classes in the Shinobi world as Naruto just now explained it to him. Genin was the lowest level… how could someone be so strong for the lowest level. If he was the lowest level, then what about the Jonin and the Hokage?

He wanted to confirm this for a fact, so he asked again, "What is Sasuke's level?"

 _Sasuke never took the Chunin exams like me… guess he's Genin as well._ "He's a Genin just like me." Naruto answered giving his trade mark grin.

Makarov's jaws dropped even more. W-WHAT!?

Naruto noticed the Master's dumb founded reaction and understood that the Master misunderstood the whole thing. So, he started to explain again-

"I think you got the wrong idea, Jiji…"

Mirajane was sitting and sobbing alone in an isolated area. She was in a cemetery and in front of her was a grave having 'Here lays Lisanna Strauss, beloved sister and friend, a proud member of Fairy Tail' engraved on it.

"Lisanna! I met a man today. He's cheerful just like Natsu and from what he did, I can tell that he's also kind. He protected us all from Phantom's attack. You would have really admired him," she said to her deceased sister. If anyone from outside saw it, they could see a sad Mira talking to herself in front of a grave. It wasn't uncommon for someone to do this.

"He suffered a lot just like us and was constantly abused to drive him out of his village" she said as she stared at the tombstone in front of her, "but he refused and stayed there to work hard to gain their approval. He eventually won over them, for which I am happy" she said as she bowed her head a little, tears rolling down her cheek, "… do you think it would have been different if we had stayed in our village trying to gain their approval instead of running from it?" she wailed, "…would you have been still alive? Tell me!" she shouted.

"Aren't you trying to confess about your love/crush to your sister, or are you regretting about your decision of leaving from your village?" a voice spoke near her. Her eyes shot up and turned her head around to see Sasuke standing behind her, having a neutral expression on his face.

"How long were you standing, eve's dropping on my conversation I was having with my sister?" she asked annoyed.

Sasuke just walked to beside her, his gaze fixed on the stone in front of him as he walked forward, "From the moment you started eve's dropping on Naruto."

Her jaws dropped a little and eyes widened. I didn't sense him at all back there… She recovered from the answer Sasuke gave just now and her anger on him vanished.

"Her anniversary is coming up in a month" she said with a sad smile, "I would like it if you and Naruto would come visit her" she said while he stared at her.

He patted on her shoulder, "I understand the loss of losing a sibling…" he said as he gave her a small smile, "…and since you took the pain of rushing here to talk about that dob- ; Err… no Naruto, with your Sister, I think you should talk to him about how you feel. I could help you by specifying your past to him before hand." He said as he felt some pride in what he just said. He thought he just gave her a useful suggestion.

He immediately wished that he didn't say out that last sentence to her. A dark aura formed around Mirajane and her body slightly changed giving her a devil look. Her voice grew heavy as well. " **You won't be talking about this to anyone, especially near him… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?** " she grunted as Sasuke tripped and fell back on his butt. _Geez… and here I was giving her a relationship advice. Sasuke! Remember this… never meddle into a woman's personal love life. Not to mention that dobe would never let this one down if he got to know about it. Now I know why I stay far away from woman, he thought as a sweat rolled down his temple._ He just silently nodded in response to her.

"Good! Shall I make you something to eat Sasuke?" she asked in a sweet voice innocently as if the previous warning was never even issued. All the dark aura around her disappeared and she started talking in her usual self. She got up from there and headed back towards the guild while Sasuke just sat there. I think I just got a glimpse of why that dobe gets shit scared of Sakura! He thought as he covered his face with his palm in shame.

Flash back ended

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he just recollected a bad memory. He searched for her, but she was to be found nowhere.

He was currently in some random street when he noticed Erza pulling her huge luggage behind her and the rest returning from the resort. They noticed him and walked towards him.

"Sasuke! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as soon as they were near enough. He was about to barge on Sasuke but before he could, Erza knocked him off.

"Learn to read the situation, Baka!" Gray just coolly insulted him while Lucy just sighed at her team mate's antics. Happy just circled around Natsu and helped him get up.

"Erza!" Sasuke called out.

"Huh… yes!" she said as she paid her attention to him.

"Have you seen Naruto or Mirajane?" he asked as he eyed Natsu and Gray getting into an argument.

"No… I haven't. Is something the matter?" she asked with some concern. If it was related to Naruto, he could manage by himself but the same wasn't about Mira. So she looked at Sasuke to know what had happened.

"N-nothing happened. I'll be going now!" he said sprinting in the opposite direction. There's is no way in hell I am telling you the cause.

"W-Wait!" she called out as she sprinted behind him, leaving her huge luggage and her team mates. She asked them to return to the guild without her and to take care of her luggage as well for which they just groaned. She chased after him, barely able to follow. He finally came to a halt and she caught up with him.

She panted as she rested her hands against her knees "T-tell me what's going on?" and looked at his face. He had an astonished look on his face as his left eyebrow kept twitching and his jaw hung down slightly as he stared forward. She saw in the direction in which he was seeing and had a similar expression as him.

The petals of the Cherry Blossom tree danced and swirled to the gusts of the wind, putting on a beautiful display as they swirled around each other, twisting, turning before gently landing below. As the petals landed below, they sighted two figures in a tight embrace under the tree, the taller one having his arms around the waist of the shorter one while the shorter one had her arms encircling the taller blonde's neck and her fingers running through his spiky blonde hair.

Naruto and Mira were hugging each other and their lips interlocked, eyes closed as the sun set behind them, a perfect setting for what they just did. Erza could only stare with awe at the scene in front of her, with a tiny hint of jealousy. It was what every girl would dream of.

Sasuke just looked dumbfounded and the eyebrow twitching hadn't stopped either. How in the world did those two end up together, nonetheless KISSING?

* * *

And cut.

Wait for the next chapter to know what happened in the end. Read and Review…

A question) the above stuff qualifies to be rated under T right? If not I'll have to change the rating. So, can somebody tell me?

Until then Later!


	12. Chapter 12: Bonds

**Here is the new chapter. It took some time to update it due to exams.**

 **Thanks to the reviews and suggestions you have given me. Like they say, reviews are the ones that encourage the people who are posting their fics to update them. And also thanks to the ones who are following this fic and have read up until this chapter.**

 **So, let's start!**

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitching hadn't stopped and Erza's jaw hung slightly as they saw their friends in each other's arms. Naruto breaking apart from the embrace noticed his rival standing at some distance far apart from them. Mirajane also turned towards Sasuke's direction having a surprised expression at finding them present at the scene.

Sasuke expected her to have a slightly annoyed expression on her face when she saw him, but she just smiled at him. He was still cautious though, who wouldn't be after what had happened. She had given him some warning in her style. She then looked in her rival's direction.

To be honest she didn't expect her to be there. She was told by Naruto earlier that he had run here on his own and that they wouldn't be back for another couple of days. She gave her rival a smile as well, not the one she always gives. This was a whole lot genuine.

They both silently walked towards them. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something,

"Wh-what?... when? …How?" he stammered as words failed him.

Though who wouldn't be. If Sakura was in his place as well, she would have had a similar expression since it was Naruto who was kissing a girl. Naruto, the guy who was dense enough that he even forgot about Hinata's confession to him during Pain's incident. The guy who didn't understand the meaning behind the words from princess Shion during his mission.

But it was different with Erza. She had expected this. Since Naruto and Sasuke joined, she noticed her rival, the match maker who never backed down when someone flirted with her, was usually nervous around Naruto. She was, you could say extra nice towards him.

Then the words of Sasuke were in her head. _Naruto and Mira had sort of similar pasts …_

The whole thing started making sense for her.

'Of course! Now It all makes sense… Naruto leaving early, Mira acting strange around him' she thought as she folded her hands and placed her hand on her chin.

Naruto just patted his friends on their shoulder, gaining their attention, "I'll tell you what happened some other time," he said as he leaned closer to Sasuke, near his ear, "My kiss with you has been over ridden" he whispered and gave out a chuckle when he noticed Sasuke having a dreaded expression, like someone just reminded him of a horrible memory.

"Yo-you… didn't tell anyone right?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto glanced towards Mira, "Hey! It was embarrassing for us both. So, there's no way I am going to tell anyone" he said. Erza just looked confused at the conversation they were having.

"I expect you to tell me what happened later!" Sasuke said walking away from there.

Naruto turned towards his teammate, Erza, "I am sorry Erza-chan! I went away on my own without waiting. I-I ha-"

"It's okay Naruto!" she said, "Whatever your reason was, it turned out well. Though I didn't think that you would make a move like that."

"I was the one who said it first, Erza" Mira said smiling at her rival, "He had actually come to clarify about what had happened in my past"

...(Few moments earlier)

Mirajane had come out of grocery store,

"Mira-chan!" she heard a familiar voice and turned back to see Naruto running towards her.

"N-naruto-kun! What is it?" she asked as she held her grocery bag tightly as she looked down.

Naruto looked around, "Can we go to somewhere alone? This place is a lot crowded and I wanted to ask you something."

Mira looked at him shocked. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, "S-sure!"

They moved to an empty location, on one of the hills located backside of the market. They stood under the Sakura tree, which was on the edge of the hill with ocean spreading out across the hill. The sky looked like it had been scorched as the sun set behind the ocean's horizon.

"Sasuke told me about your past!" he started as she stared at him in shock,

"He told me that you were treated like a monster in your village…" he continued as she gritted her teeth, 'That Sasuke! I told him not to tell anyone'

"You may not know this but I was the same" he said as she looked at him in surprise, she didn't expect that Naruto would be willing to share his past with her.

"I am sorry! I had eves dropped your conversation with the Master. So I know everything regarding your past and that you hail from a different world" she said looking away as she expected him to have a disgusted expression.

"You did, huh? Then you know too, don't you? Earlier, I was hated by everyone in my village. The reason for that was the Kyuubi inside me" he said as he clenched his shirt near his stomach, she looked at him when he continued without having the expression she thought he would have. He looked at her in a way like he understood her.

"The Kyuubi was responsible for the deaths of many people in my village. Then it was sealed inside me as soon as I was born… it was rough dealing with the hatred from the villagers. I never knew the reason for it until I was twelve," he said as she looked at him with a sad expression on her face. She had pretty much heard the same thing, but it was completely different when he was telling you directly.

He then told her how he was scorned in his village, the things he didn't mention to Makarov when he talked with him.

Tears rolled down her cheek. She remembered the day when she left her village to the day she joined Fairy tail, having a lot of hardships as she protected her siblings.

Naruto stopped when he noticed her having tears rolling down her cheek, he moved closer and gave her a hug to comfort her as she cried burying her head in his chest. "I didn't mean for you to cry, I heard that your younger sibling's anniversary was coming soon… I just wanted you to know that no matter what anyone says, I understand you completely. I'll always be there for you" he said as she stopped her crying when she heard his last statement.

She looked up from his embrace, "Y-you mean it? You'll always stay with me," she asked having an innocent expression.

"O-of course!" he replied as he rubbed the back of his head, 'I never noticed it before but she looks a lot pretty when she has that expression'. His cheeks went red when he noticed he was still having her in an embrace.

He looked away scratching his cheek, "But the for-… forever part, I am not sure. As you mentioned earlier, I might have to return to my world sooner or later. Not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that we may part ways…huh? What am I saying? I am sorry, it's my fault for bringing up those memories. So-" Naruto was running out of things to say as he became nervous before she spoke.

"I…" she interrupted, "I-I promise to you that I'll always be watching you. I'll always be there for you too" she said looking at him with an honest expression.

Naruto looked into her eyes, his nerves calmed down for some reason as he stared into her big beautiful eyes, "But I'll have to leave Fairy tail one day. I'll be leaving for sure. I can't let my homeland be destroyed. There are a lot of bad guys out there and my dream is to be the Hokage. So, how can you watch over me alwa-"

"I'll just have to come with you then…" she said as he stared at her surprised, "I'll have to come with you to this Konoha and support you from there,"

"What about Fairy tail? What about your brother?" he asked with an earnest expression. Naruto being Naruto still couldn't understand the meaning behind her words.

"I am sure they will understand when I tell them," she said as she slowly slid her arms across his neck, her fingers running through his spiky blonde hair.

"Why do you want to go so far for me… even leaving your only brother behind?" he asked.

She just closed her eyes and sighed, "I guess you have been surprisingly dumb. It means that I love you, baka!" she said slightly scolding him, "And we could always find a way to meet the others."

Naruto's eyes widened at her proposal, he hugged her form tighter, "Growing up there was always one girl I loved… but she only ever saw another person, but I never gave up on her… even to the point I ignored the feelings of other girls" he said and she became nervous as he spoke because he was yet to give a reply to her feelings, "Mira… I may be dumb but not dumb enough to ignore the feelings of a pure hearted girl. I may be an idiot, but if you are willing to be patient with me, I promise that I'll always be there for you. I'll give you everything I can in return…" he said as Mira was about to burst into tears again.

"…I love you" and with that the take-over mage closed her eyes and kissed him getting on her toes, it being her first kiss and technically Naruto's first as well. It was sloppy and imperfect… and perfect at the same time. Naruto reciprocated the kiss encircling his arms around her waist. They kissed for quite a while before they separated for some air,

"W-wow! I never expected a kiss could be so good" he said.

"I know! And It was my first" she said as she gave him a smile.

Naruto sweated, "I-it was my F-FIRST as well, believe it" he said as she tilted her head in confusion. Then they both noticed some presence and turned back to see their respective rivals witnessing their first kiss.

"Should we tell them about your proposal and you coming back to my world?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"We'll wait until you have found a way to get home!" she said.

"Well then, Let's go towards them" he said. With that, they slowly walked towards Sasuke and Erza, still holding their hands together.

...(back to present)

"I don't get it, but it is going to be a huge news before Fantasia parade. Come on guys, we need to start preparations for it as well" Erza said walking back towards the guild.

Mira looked towards Naruto having a worried expression, "Do you think we did the right thing not telling them what happened… what we discussed?"

Naruto looked at her and gave a smile, "It is okay. Let them get used to the idea that we are together. We can tell about the whole shifting worlds thing later." He said, "Let's go."

...

...

Back at the guild,

Erza entered the huge door, having a surprised expression, "Is this our guild?"

She was followed by Naruto and Mira, "WOAH! Talk about rebuilding the guild. You guys did an amazing job" he said to the guild members who were present there.

There was a lot of noise coming from the second floor. They noticed they had a third floor as well. As they climbed the stairs, they noticed a huge brawl going on.

Amidst the brawl were the main contenders, Natsu, Grey, Elfman and a surprise candidate, Gajeel Redfox previously of Phantom.

"Gajeel!" Erza said becoming alert as Naruto took a stance as well. Mira just grabbed his arm, "Relax! He has joined Fairy tail. So did Juvia!"

"Yesterday's enemies are today's friends!"

They turned towards the old man smoking his pipe, "MASTER!" they said in unison.

"Old folks like me have to take up responsibility for young men who stray off the path. He is not completely bad you know, just like Sasuke."

"If you say so Master" Erza said relaxing, while Naruto went to talk to Juvia.

Meanwhile Mira went behind the bar and started serving the drinks. Wakaba taking one from her,

"Mira! Why don't we go on a date sometime" he asked just like he always would. He expected the same reply as always, except it was a bit different this time.

"Sure! But you would have to ask your wife's permission and Naruto's first" she said as she gave him the drink and went to serve others.

"What do you mean by Naruto's?" Macao asked as he was seated near Wakaba at the time. The surrounding members became silent as they were interested to listen to the reply as well.

"Why do you need Naruto's permission? it's because we are a couple now and he's my boyfriend, silly" she declared as the whole guild froze in shock and everyone over there had paled. Makarov's jaw hung to the floor when he heard that. The brawl stopped momentarily as well. The whole guild was silent for a split second before,

"When did this happen?"

"Nooo… I wanted to be the one with her"

"We missed our chance with Naruto"

"I think those two would fit together" were the random shouts from the guild members.

Elfman got on the chair and yelled, "As expected of my Sister. She picked a true man worthy to be with her"

"What do you mean they are a couple?" Natsu asked.

Lucy just sighed, "One of the reasons you won't be in one"

"You liiike him" Happy chipped in.

"Shut up cat!"

"I think those two would make a good pair" Gray said as he became half naked.

Naruto and Juvia who were talking beside heard the commotion and went to check what was happening. Everyone crowded Naruto and congratulated him while Juvia ran towards Gray when she saw him half naked.

"What is happening?" he asked as he slipped past them and sat near Erza who was eating her strawberry cake. "They found out about you and Mira. That's the reason for the whole commotion."

"They found out, huh?" Naruto said dejected. He knew this would happen. After all his girlfriend was the number one model in Sorcery's weekly magazine. 'I wonder why is Erza-chan looking a little pissed… must be something related to their rivalry'

Erza was genuinely happy for her friend, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her shot at love was gone as the man she loved became Evil and she had to decide herself to bring him down. Then there were these new feelings surfacing towards the avenger who doesn't even glance towards girls' direction or have a chat with them. The only female people he talks to are the strong ones or have potential to be one. She thought it was impossible for him to have those kinds of feelings and that there was no way he would return her feelings. She just sighed thinking about the last Uchiha as Naruto looked at her confused.

...

...

Outside the guild a few moments later,

Sasuke lay his head against the bark, sitting on a tree branch. He had closed his eyes and was taking a nap before he realized someone approach him and looked down,

A huge muscular figure having blonde hair and a scar on his right eyebrow was underneath the tree. He was wearing a black cloak, wearing a purple shirt and black pant inside.

"Hey weird eyes! Get down here. I need to talk to you" Laxus said as Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"It's my time to relax. So Get lost" he said as he closed his eyes and started napping again.

Laxus became annoyed by Sasuke's attitude but quickly suppressed it, "I know that you are from another world!" he said as he smirked to himself as this had gained Sasuke's attention.

He kept looking at where Sasuke was sitting. As he narrowed his eyes, he observed that Sasuke had vanished completely from his spot. He heard a flutter sound of Sasuke's shirt behind him. Sasuke stood with his back facing against Laxus's back.

"How do you know about that? Did Makarov tell you?" Sasuke questioned.

Laxus laughed, "Makarov? I see you give respect to no one, not even the old man… well you could say I knew your brother"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _'So you weren't that secretive, huh nii-san?'_

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

Laxus went around and faced Sasuke, "I want you to shut your eyes for what's about to happen!"

"You don't want me to interfere. What are you planning to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to play a game… a game for the succession of the tittle of the guild master" he said with a serious look.

"Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't interfere?" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

Laxus gave out a laugh, "One? I can give you many! I know that you are going blind in your eyes. Are you sure you want to use your Mangekyou against me and risk losing the last remaining sight in your eyes. I can tell you a way for regaining back the light in your eyes. It's the one your brother discovered and that's how he managed to obtain new light for his eyes" he said as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I also know that you are only helping the guild because your brother was a part of it. I heard about your attack on Fairy tail during Phantom's attack. I thought it was strange for a person to switch from destroying a guild to protecting it in a single day. Of course, I found out the reason. If I tell it to them, they'll stop trusting you. Then it will be a whole lot difficult for you to protect them" he said as Sasuke's eyes flared to life, the sharingan spinning around in his eye.

Some lightning crackled around Laxus's body, "So you brought out the weird eyes, you are going to go blind. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and then finally let out a sigh and deactivated his sharingan and closed his eyes, "Fine! Have it your way. I wasn't going to be involved anyway as this is an internal conflict in the guild. I decided that I would protect the guild against the external enemies. You want a revolution, be my guest" he said as he vanished from there, leaving a few trails of leaves in the position he was standing before.

Laxus walked away from there, 'How useless… Fairy tail. It isn't the guild I want it to be' he clenched his wrists as veins popped onto them, "This s my limit. FAIRY TAIL! I WILL TAKE IT"

* * *

 **-And cut**

 **I was hinting towards Naruto and Mira pair from last 2-3 chapters. It may seem a bit rushed but spare with me. It is my first fic and I am trying to write this kind of stuff, not the action oriented.**

 **Some of you may find references from other fics.**

 **The two arcs I have written, had the Ft members take out the main villain of that arc whereas Naruto and Sasuke played the support role. It is going to be different from now.**

 **One of the two is going to fight Laxus. I have been hinting it from the start. I am sure you can guess who it is? If you had a few doubts, this chapter should have made it clear.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Until then later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Fairy Tail

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES. BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL ARC STARTS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

A figure sat on a cliff as he rested his hands on one of his knee. The figure stared at the magnificent view of the city Magnolia in its glory, as the night drowned the entire sky in its darkness. He stared endlessly at the view when he sensed a familiar energy entering the city.

"He he! The Raijin squad is back, huh? The time has finally come," the figure smirked as he adjusted the cloak on his purple shirt. "The fairies will hunt one another. Jiji, your era is over!"

 **Few days prior to Magnolia Harvest,**

"It seems everyone is in the festive mood," the old man Makarov said as he carried a bag of groceries. Though he is the master, he doesn't mind running occasional errands for the guild, especially during one of the important times for the guild.

"Everyone is busy preparing for Fantasia," the cheerful girlfriend of Naruto said as she walked alongside the master.

Makarov had a proud smile on his face, "That's because the grand parade of Fairy tail is the pride of the entire continent."

"Laxus should have joined us as well," Mira said.

The expression of Makarov changed from a cheerful one to an annoyed one. Laxus is the grandson of Makarov, one who is believed by many to inherit the guild after the Third master retires, but he was manipulated by his father to some extent and had a lot of arguments with his Grandfather occasionally questioning his way of handling the guild.

"Don't bring him up." Makarov said, "more importantly when did you and Naruto get to together? I would have been happy to take you by myself!" the master replied as he went to his pervert mode. His teasing grin turned into a smile when he saw the blushing Mira averting her gaze.

He looked down as they walked, "He is a nice kid! That boy… though he may act like Natsu sometimes, he is a lot more mature than he looks. I believe you had heard of his past?" Makarov questioned but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes," she replied after a slight pause.

Makarov sounding like an adult rather than his usual childish manner, "That boy has got guts. And he is strong too. We cannot change his past but we can take away his loneliness at Fairy tail. I am sure you'll be a lot happy with him" he said. He cares a lot for his children, so the last statement sounded more like a parent giving his daughter away at the altar. Mira looked down as he spoke, a slight guilt making its way into her heart. They still hadn't declared about her going with Naruto to his world, or better yet they didn't know Naruto would be leaving the guild. But for some reason, the master has figured it out as he is the only one who knows of his past. He also suspected Mira knows of this and that they had reached to some conclusion.

But he didn't press the matter any further. He was sure they would let them know when the time actually comes.

 **Magnolia harvest day,**

Gray, Lucy, Naruto and Juvia stood at the foot stalls as they saw Natsu walking wearily and Happy assisted him.

"Naruto! Aren't you going to try the food stalls here?" Lucy asked.

"I tried but they aren't as good as Ichiraku's or Mira's!" he said as he kept his hands on his head.

"Ichir-raku's?" Juvia asked.

"It's probably one of the places in Naruto's hometown. Right Naruto?" Gray asked.

"Y-yeah!"

Juvia asked Naruto, "By the way, where are you from, Naruto-san? I have been wondering a lot about it as your magic seems a lot unique!"

"Yeah! It's been on my mind too for a while!" Lucy said as she remembered the thing that had been bugging her for a while.

Naruto started to look nervous but Gray unknowingly came to his rescue, "Lucy! Did you forget? he already told us that he's from a far island and that their people used hand signs for magic!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about it. Sorry for asking again Naruto." Lucy said.

Thanks Gray… "Nah! Don't stress about it." Naruto said as he turned calm.

"Hey! It's been a while guys." They heard a voice and turned around to see a lean guy walking to them.

"Warren!" Gray greeted him with a hug.

"I managed to make it to the festival" he said.

"You are taking too many jobs."

Juvia stepped forward, "I'm new here. My name's Juvia."

"Ah, I've heard of you" he said as he turned to Naruto, "And you must be Naruto!" he said as he gave Naruto a hand shake.

"I must have become quite famous if you know me!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You are right! You are currently one of the hot topics around. You are after all the boyfriend of Mirajane Strauss, the number one model in Fiore." Warren said. "I was actually surprised when I found out our Mira-san was in a relationship. But seems like you have quite some following too Naruto!"

"R-right!" Naruto said. This was to be expected as not only Mira was the current number one model, she was also famous in the past known as the 'Devil.' Naruto on the other hand had also become quite famous. He was first brought in the headlines when he stopped the Phantom's attack and when he was involved in defeating Jellal, one of the wizard saints. He also played a key part in team Natsu, or rather he played a key part in destroying stuff.

It had never happened when he was in Konoha but his teammates tendencies seemed to have rubbed on him.

"Oh crap! Miss Fairy tail contest is about to start," Lucy yelled shouting about her rent as she ran towards the guild. Juvia followed her declaring this as a love contest leaving the boys behind.

"I think we should go too. We wouldn't want to miss your Girlfriend's participation" he teased as Naruto's cheeks reddened when he thought of Mira in a fancy dress.

"Stop day dreaming and let's go!" Gray said as he nudged Naruto disturbing him while he was fantasizing.

"Yeah! I wouldn't want to miss that, not for even ALL RAMEN IN THE WORLD… no not all, it would be bad, so not for EVEN SOME RAMEN IN THE WORLD!" he yelled as he also ran leaving Gray and Warren behind in the dust.

At the contest,

Lucy stood behind the curtains as she watched Cana and Juvia display their beauty in their swim suits well it made no difference for Cana as she was always wearing a bikini top.

"I see. So that is also a good way" she heard a voice and looked behind.

"ERZA-San!? You are also participating?" she questioned.

"I cannot back down whenever I hear the word duel!" Erza declared, 'I am also curios to know whether this would work on him at all.'

Lucy got depressed as she her rent money flying away. "Next is Mira-san!" the announcement got her attention as she turned to the stage to see the favorite of today's competition, Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane appeared on the stage as she spotted Naruto at the back,

"My specialty is transformation magic. So here it is…" she smiled as she transformed her face into happy.

"AYE! I am happy" she said as the entire crowd turned white in shock and Naruto's jaw hung down.

"And now…" she wasn't finished yet as she turned into Gajeel as Gajeel spat out his drink, the crowd turned towards Naruto throwing few glares at him.

Next was Bisca as she also got in a swim suit and displayed her skill in her unique style. Up next was the surprise candidate, Erza Scarlet.

"No introductions needed, it is Titania…," the Anker shouted as Erza jumped onto the stage in her normal armor, "… ERZA SCARLET!"

"She's come"

"Wow! I didn't know she was participating"

"Erza, you are so cool" the crowd cheered.

"I shall let you feast your eyes upon this special ex-equip" she requipped into a Goth Loli. The crowd even the judges were stunned by this surprise. It wasn't what they expected, but it turned into a pleasurable surprise. Naruto had walked out the moment Mira's turn was finished as he got depressed and didn't bother to watch the rest of the contest.

Erza scanned the room as she received the crowd's cheers and praising. 'Looks like he isn't here… my experiment failed' she almost sighed in disappointment but didn't as she still on the stage.

"You were here huh, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he climbed the tree Sasuke was sitting.

"Tch. What do you want Usuratonkachi(loser)?" he asked as the blonde sat beside him.

"Nothing… just wanted to go for a walk after some disappointment" he sighed, "by the way, why didn't you come for Miss fairy tail contest?"

"Hn. Those are of trivial importance to me" he said as Naruto stared at him blankly.

"What are you… Gay?" Naruto asked his friend which he completely ignored.

"Shut up loser!" he said as he narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"It has started."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at where Sasuke was seeing and understood what he meant. He observed purple glyphs on the ground having some language which they didn't understand. But Naruto knew that magic. It was Freed's glyph magic and immediately turned his head in the direction of the guild.

"Something is happening in the guild right now, Sasuke. Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he got down. He started running in the direction but stopped and turned around to watch his friend still sitting in his position.

Sasuke stared blankly in the guild's direction but did not move from his place.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Laxus is plotting something and we have to stop it," he said but after getting no response from Sasuke. "Oi! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? Laxus is PLOTTING SOMETHING!"

"I heard you the first time, Loser. No need to yell." Sasuke said but he still didn't move from his place.

"Then why? Didn't you say you were gonna protect the Guild and its members?"

"Yes, I did," he replied, "But Laxus is also its member and what is happening right now is an internal conflict and it doesn't concern me!"

"D-doesn't concern you?" Naruto repeated as it sounded disbelieving, "Are you even listening to yourself? You are also its member and it does concern you!" he yelled but was annoyed as the Uchiha didn't pay any attention to him.

"Naruto, Naruto! Can you hear me?" a voice spoke in Naruto's head.

"W-Warren?! Is that you? What's going on over there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he talked to himself, or at least that's what it looked like to Sasuke.

"Laxus… he started a game called Battle of Fairy tail where he's making everyone fight each other, or we are forced to as he made Evergreen convert the girls participating in the competition to stone statues!"

"WHAT!? All the girls are converted to stone statues including Mira and Erza?" Naruto yelled. The mention of Mira and Erza caught Sasuke's interest but he didn't show it in his face.

"Yes! He got all the girls."

"What is his end game?" Naruto asked as he clenched his wrists.

"We have to search the Raijin squad including Laxus and defeat him or have Master retire and hand over the title to Laxus."

"Laxus…that bastard! He shouldn't be handed the title, that's not an option anymore. I will find them and defeat them." Naruto said.

"Be careful. Freed has set traps as he intends to make us fight each other. I just now stepped into one of his traps myself. Ok, good luck. Warren Out!" Warren said.

"Did you know about this?" Naruto asked Sasuke looking behind his shoulder.

"I just knew he was plotting something. Don't worry, he won't do anything to hurt them." Sasuke said as he tried to reassure Naruto.

"You don't know Laxus like I do. He might go through with his plan as he is of now. So, are there any traps in this place set by Freed? Warren said he placed them all over the city." Naruto asked as he knew Sasuke had been on that tree for a while.

"You can have that as a good news. When Freed came here earlier to set few traps, I warned him that I would kill him if he placed any traps near me. He challenged me but was stopped by Laxus and they withdrew." Sasuke said as Naruto was annoyed even more.

"Then why didn't you inform the guild or at least me that they were planning something?"

"I am not obliged to tell it to either you or the guild. Now go and do your thing." Sasuke said as he grew annoyed at the constant questions thrown his way.

"You knew about this, didn't you? Don't you even care about what will happen to Erza? Teme, we will talk when this is over!" Naruto said as he jumped on the roof top of a nearby building before jumping of again.

Sasuke's body winced slightly at the mention of Erza. 'Why did he even bring about her? Hmm, she is strong and she might be able to defeat Laxus. But, her being converted to a stone statue is troublesome. On the off chance he really does something like this, I must have her fight him as a backup.' He thought as he covered his left eye unconsciously with his hand.

He got down and raced in the opposite direction, towards the guild. 'I'll convert the hostages back to how they were so that on the off chance, if something like that really happens and I'll have to see the situation for myself.'

"At this rate, we have no choice but to handle it ourselves." Gray said as he stood outside the guild's entrance ready to head out. Makarov was helpless as he could only stay in due to the rune's conditions.

"Gray…"

"I don't give a damn whether he's your grandson or not. I won't go easy on him" Gray said to Makarov narrowing his eyes as he headed out.

Makarov turned back looking at the stone statues 'Is there anyone strong enough to beat Laxus?' as he looked at Erza's statue, 'Erza might stand a chance. But in her current condition…' he noticed Reedus standing behind a pillar.

"Reedus! You did not go out?"

"Laxus scares the hell out of me. He is so different from Naruto who is the complete opposite of him." Reedus said.

'Naruto! That's right! I don't know much about that boy's abilities but I believe he can stand a chance against Laxus. Heck, He might even defeat him. There's also Sasuke and – right there is also Natsu' he thought as Natsu got up from Laxus's earlier attack. He yelled as soon as he got up after Happy explained the things to him.

"Natsu! This is a search and destroy mission. Laxus is somewhere in the town. Find him!" Makarov said as he pointed his finger outside.

"GOT IT!" he shouted as he ran towards the door but his face against an invisible wall. Makarov and Reedus paled as Natsu tried in vain to get outside.

"Natsu! Are you above eighty or a stone statue or a non-magic user? Why can't you get out?" Makarov shouted as it seemed ridiculous.

"Like hell I am!" they both looked as a figure swooshed past them from the outside. They both looked back to see the Avenger appear in front of them.

"Sasuke!" the both said in unison. Sasuke turned back and saw the list of current battles going on. But what troubled him were the conditions written, -a non-magic user cannot go out.

'Shit! My bad. So the condition works only one way, huh?' he thought as he stared at the statues in front of him. 'Looks like I won't be fighting this fight after all, Naruto!'

"Sasuke! Do you think you can find Laxus and defeat him?" Makarov asked as he moved near the boy.

"I might. But right now, I am here to take care of these stone statues. I'll see if I can find a way to turn them back normal." Sasuke said as he got onto the stage where the statues stood. 'I cannot let them know that I am a non-magic user as it will certainly raise a few doubts.'

"There is a way if you can force Evergreen into submission." Happy said.

"Evergreen?!"

"She is one of the members of the Raijin squad." Makarov informed him.

Sasuke looked down, 'Since I am inside, I cannot go outside and defeat her. I will have to trust Naruto to be able to do it. Until then I will focus on what I can do to return her back to her normal form.' He observed the statues and concluded it was some petrification and not something he could change using his sharingan.

He noticed Erza's dress as she wasn't in her armor again. It was weird for Sasuke to see her without her armor so often now-a-days. He noticed that she wore a Goth Loli and noticed others wearing a swim suit except Mira, Levy and Lucy. He saw Mira in her regular clothes. Sasuke sweat dropped thinking about the blonde's actions earlier. 'So that's why he was disappointed, huh?' Then he turned his attention back to Erza as he examined her. "I got to admit, she does look pretty in it, kind of different if I compare it with others" Sasuke mumbled in a low voice giving out a small laugh as he thought about the weird things she did for someone to be coming from a past such as his. "Baka! I bet you couldn't back down after hearing the word duel." He slightly scolded the statue while Makarov and Natsu were busy talking.

He finally sat on the stage giving up and saw Natsu and Makarov arguing about Laxus's true intentions. In the meantime, Makarov ordered Reedus to contact Polyrucia by going to East Magnolia forest.

"Laxus is a part of Fairy tail. He wouldn't hurt them." Natsu protested.

ONLY 42 REMAIN.

"That's what I have been trying to tell Naruto as well" Sasuke voiced his opinion supporting Natsu.

'You both still think Laxus is a part of Fairy tail and consider him as a Nakama?' Makarov thought.

A projection appeared behind Natsu and the people present there turned their attention to the projection. It was none other than Laxus's projection.

ELFMAN VS EVERGREEN…. WINNER: EVERGREEN.

FREED VS REEDUS… WINNER: FREED.

"Jiji! Give up your position as Master and I will turn the girls back to normal. Admit it, without Erza, you no more warriors left with Natsu standing here as well unable to battle."

"There is still Gray. He is the same as Natsu." Happy said ignoring Natsu's protests.

"Gray… I wouldn't put my faith in that brat," Laxus mocked.

GRAY VS BICKSLOW… MATCH IN PROGRESS.

"We'll have to wait and see if it actually works." Laxus said as he watched the score board with interest.

After some time,

GRAY VS BICKSLOW… WINNER: BICKSLOW. ONLY 12 REMAIN.

"So, now that your strongest fighter is gone, what will you do?" Laxus asked in a mocking tone.

"There is still Naruto and Gajeel out there. Yes, there's even Sasuke behind you." Happy said pointing behind him.

"I wouldn't count on those two, Gajeel and Sasuke. Gajeel doesn't care on what happens to this guild and Sasuke cannot go out like you Natsu." Laxus said. Makarov who knew Sasuke's past through Itachi, realized then that he was a non-magic user. That's why, he wasn't going out of fear of exposing his identity.

"Is it real Sasuke?" Natsu asked.

Sasuke answered after a brief moment "Yeah."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE ALSO ABOVE EIGHTY?!" Natsu yelled.

'How annoying…' "No… I mean it is somewhat complicated." Sasuke said as he rested his hands on his knees.

They heard a grumpy voice, "What's all this ruckus?"

"Gajeel!" Makarov and Happy yelled in unison. Gajeel popped up from behind the bar. This whole time, he was eating the utensils being the Steel Dragon Slayer. He smirked as he understood the situation.

"Leave this to me!" he said as he moved towards the exit before he too hit the invisible wall which Natsu had hit earlier.

"What the hell? Don't tell me you are also above Eighty?" Natsu screamed.

"Do I look that old to you?"

"How would I know!" he said head butting Gajeel as Laxus amused himself watching those two fight. Sasuke just sighed as he face palmed himself. 'Two idiots. This whole thing is starting to get ridiculous.'

Another announcement popped on the screen catching Makarov's and Sasuke's attention.

ONLY 4 REMAIN.

Gajeel and Natsu kept on arguing as Makarov realized something as his jaw hung down to the floor.

"Four? It's YOU THREE AND NARUTO?!" Makarov shouted.

Another announcement pooped up catching everyone's attention.

NARUTO VS BICKSLOW… MATCH IN PROGRESS.

"So the demon brat's finally in action, huh?" Laxus said as he eyed the match up.

"Naruto!" Makarov said as he began to see a glimmer of hope.

The alley way now consisted of Fallen Fairy tail comrades as Bickslow stood alongside his four dolls. A trail of dust swooshed as he observed an orange jumpsuit emerging out of the smoke.

Bickslow heard a voice, "I finally found one of you!"

"Naruto! Just because we rescued you when you came to this world doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you." He declared.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I do as well, do you?" Naruto spoke as he stopped walking as he stood at some distance from Bickslow.

"You can try all you want. You are currently in my range and it wouldn't make a difference even if you go all out. Right babie- " he stopped talking midway as he gasped at what he saw next. In an instant, the palm of Naruto was near his face.

CRASH! The ground underneath shattered as Naruto smashed his head against the ground. His mask broke in the process. 'I had extra cushion in my clothes but it didn't help at all. What speed and power… this guy…'

"You are a monster…" he managed to say.

"You guys were the ones who started it. I didn't hit you strong enough, just enough to make you unconscious." He said as Bickslow became unconscious before even Naruto started talking. Naruto summoned a clone and made him carry Bickslow. "Take him to Sakura Oba-chaa." He nicknamed Polyrucia as Sakura oba-chaa.

NARUTO VS BICKSLOW… WINNER: NARUTO.

"How do you like that Laxus? One of your squad was defeated in an instant." Makarov said grinning,

"I knew Bickslow stood no chance against him. But I didn't think it would be over this fast!" Laxus said sounding surprised before vanishing from there. His last words 'This got a whole lot interesting!'

"NOOO! I don't want that. Naruto will take away all the fun. That's enough, I guess I'll revive Erza. I thought I could show up Naruto and Erza, but doesn't look like I will be able to. If Erza somehow manages to defeat Freed, then even I can join and rush towards Laxus before Naruto reaches him." Natsu said as he reached to the stage and laid down Erza's statue. He lit his arms on fire.

'Revive? By this idiot? But how?' Sasuke thought as he got up and followed Natsu.

"How are you planning to do that Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Won't she melt if I rub some fire. You know the stone will melt…" Natsu said as Makarov and Happy shuddered. Sasuke was rendered speechless at the simplistic ideology of his fellow guild member. But before either could react, the statue cracked a little near her face due to the heat of Natsu's flame.

"NO, SHE BROKE! HAPPY, SOME GLUE. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! SORRY ERZA!" Natsu started begging as Makarov and Happy started panicking.

"Quick, take some of my steel and we'll weld her." Gajeel said as he hurried near Natsu. But before they took any further action, Sasuke stepped in blocking them.

"That's enough!" Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan. 'Her right eye… Yes, I remember now. When I held out my hand to her near the lacrima in the paradise tower, I got to see her memories. This eye must have weakened the spell. In that case, I can…'

He placed Erza's head on his lap as he sat down. He channeled some chakra into his left palm and placed it on her right eye. Her entire body glowed before the hard rock body turned into a normal one. Sasuke was stunned for once, which even Naruto's sexy technique couldn't do. It was totally different after all seeing a stone version of her and the real one, but seeing her in that dress seemed to have taken some effect on him. Who wouldn't be when they have a girl as hot as Erza on their laps in that dress?

"It's hot… it's you, isn't it Natsu?" She said as she got up and punched him, which sent him crashing against a wall. Sasuke got up as he cleared his head.

"Thank goodness… But how?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know, maybe it is because of my right eye…" She started as Sasuke finished the explanation. "Her artificial eye must have lowered the effect of the spell. When I channeled some energy near her right eye, it worked!" Sasuke said careful in not mentioning the word Chakra.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Yes, even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you." Erza said as Sasuke froze.

'Shit! She must have heard my earlier remarks on her dress and me scolding her.'

"Erza! Does that m-mean you even heard when I talked…" Sasuke asked as a faint blush adorned his cheeks.

Erza looked back and was surprised to see the Last Uchiha, 'Sasuke!? When did he get here- OH!' she covered her mouth as she remembered Sasuke saying something near her. As she remembered his words, her face turned into the reddest shade rivalling her hair. "You both liiike each other," Happy giggled to himself as steam erupted from both of their heads, Sasuke due to embarrassment and Erza due to his words.

"Both of you! Get a hold of yourselves. You both can go out and have fun after this is over." Makarov shouted scolding them as they both got into a depressing state. They both looked at each other as Makarov spoke before both of them looked away at the mention of date. They both got up as Sasuke and Erza regained their composure.

"OK! Time for a counter attack."

REMAINING CONTESTANTS- 5.

"I see. So, it updates accordingly, huh?" Erza said.

REMAINING CONTESTANTS- 6.

"Six? But who?" They looked back to see all the remaining girls still in stone form.

"Then who?" Gajeel asked.

"There is one more outside the city, remember?" Sasuke said as he relaxed himself in a chair not having to do much.

"You don't mean… him?" Natsu asked.

"He's back?"

"This war is about to begin. This is going to get a whole lot interesting!" Erza said smirking.

"Who are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Another possible candidate for strongest of Fairy tail… well second to Gildarts, Mystogan."

* * *

 **-AND CUT

Next chapter- possible fight between Sasuke and Mystogan; Naruto and Laxus.

DO REVIEW AS THEY ALSO HELP US IN GETTING IDEAS AND MOTIVATION. BY THE WAY, SEEKING ANSWERS HAS BEEN UPDATED AFTER A LONG TIME. DO READ IT IF YOU LIKE READING SASUKE CENTRIC FICS!

**

 **Until then, Later!**


End file.
